To Love Those Pointy Ears
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: Four girls share a mutual appreciation for pointy-eared beings, and then one day a strange book appears that promises to grant them any wish they truly desire. All of the girls are skeptical except for Lina who asks to be granted her impossible wish... Or is it? Lina/Taurik, Jan/Vorik, Rosemary/Martok, and Bea/Solok (Yeah, I got stuck with Solok :-P)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only Chex (The Klingon, not the cereal)  
This story is ****just for fun****, not following any kind of canon and I'm sure some of the characters on here will be OOC so if that's the sort of thing that bugs you, then this story is probably not for you.**

**Main Characters are the following:**

**Lorna Winters: Jan Belvedere**

**Thyme2Read: Rosemary Moushtak**

**Jamille Shane: Lina Shore**

**BewilderedFemale: Beatrice Wilder**

**Blumey is a guest character in this chapter.. guess who she is!**

* * *

"You know what would be cool?" Jan said as she reached into her bag of popcorn.

"What?" Rosemary asked as she pulled out a twizzler from the bountiful mound of candy on the table in front of them.

"If we were cadets in Starfleet together." She said with a wide grin.

"Pfffft ! Girl please, we'd get kicked out in a heartbeat." Bea said as she was working on a bag of peanut M&M's

Rosemary lifted a brow. "We'd get kicked out, or _you'd _get kicked out?" She laughed out loud then. "I can picture you trying to prank everyone!"

"Especially the Vulcans" Bea said with an evil smirk. "They would be the most fun because they'd never see it coming!"

"They wouldn't let you prank them." Lina said as she ate directly from a tub of cookie dough ice cream. "They'd definitely see it coming."

"You wanna bet?" Bea challenged.

"Oh yeah! Cause Vulcans are real!" Lina said as she rolled her eyes and then laughed at her own joke.

"Great, we missed the part where Vorik does that thing with his mouth!" Rosemary complained.

"Just rewind it." Jan said as she grabbed the remote from her cousin. Out of all of them, she was the one who liked Vorik the most and watching that particular episode had been her idea.

Bea laughed. "Wow, we're totally obsessed."

The girls were partaking of their weekly pointy-eared meeting where they'd sit around and eat horrible food, and watch different Star Trek episodes that featured a different Vulcan or Romulan every week. This time they were watching Voyager's "Blood Fever" Episode, specifically the part where Vorik was laying down on the bio bed and the doctor was taking a cortical scan. He hopped off the biobed and did a little angry huff before saying "thank you" and running off to day dream about B'Elanna.

"He is just too adorable!" Jan gushed.

"Yeah, but his blood fever isn't." Rosemary replied. "I don't know about Vulcans sometimes... There's certain aspects about them that kinda freak me out."

"I would've accepted him in a heartbeat." Jan said.

"Ummm; I think all of us here would have." Bea added.

"I wouldn't have." Lina said as she finished the last of her ice cream.

"He's not manly enough in my opinion; he kinda gives off like a wimpy vibe. Am I the only one who thinks that? Shouldn't a Vulcan be more.. You know… Muscular?"

"You never know Lina, he might have other attributes that compensate for the lack of bulging muscles." Rosemary said as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
Apparently they all pictured it because all the women started laughing like school girls.

"It would be so awesome to be a cadet in Starfleet with those Vulcans, they'd be putty in our hands!" Jan said excitedly. She then looked over at Bea who was reading something from a small burgundy book.

"What are you reading?" Lina asked as she sat up straighter to try to make out what she was reading.

"It's weird. I found this book the other day when I was clearing out my closet. It looks really old and I can't make out what's written on here, but it's so very pretty." Bea said as she held the book out for them to see. Rosemary took it in her hands and flipped through the pages.

"Weird! I've never seen anything like this!" They all took turns passing the little burgundy book around when Lina seemed deep in thought. "I know someone who might be able to tell us what this is, but it's too late to go to her today, we'll have to do it tomorrow."

And that's exactly what the girls did. They met up the following day and walked up a street full of antique looking shops. "This is a cute a cute part of town!" Jan exclaimed happily. "How come I didn't know about this area before today? We'll have to come by here more often."

Lina opened the door and an antique bell chimed loudly. The small shop was brimming with antiques. Books, lamps, furniture, knick knacks, all sorts of odds and ends.

They all turned when they heard the floor boards creaking loudly, and there before them stood Blumey.;A very tall and blonde German woman who greeted them with a warm smile.

"Ello! How can I help.. OH! Lina how are you! So glad you could make it!"

They hugged and did the whole European double kiss and talked for a bit before Lina finally turned her to her friends. "These are my friends, Jan, her cousin Rosemary, and my cousin Bea."

Blumey looked between her and Bea. "But you don't look anything alike!" She said noting Lina's chocolate colored skin and Asian eyes while Bea was just a bit tan from running in the afternoons in the sun but not as dark. Granted they were both short, no bigger than five feet, and Bea did have a sort of Asian look to her when she smiled. Come to think of it, the more she looked at them, the more she could see it but initially, one would never think that they were related.

"We're cousins from our mom's side of the family." Bea said. "And the reason we're here is because I found this in my closet the other day and we want to find out what it means."

Blumey took the small burgundy book in her hands and looked at it curiously until she opened it up and began viewing the pages. Her blue eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. "unglaublich!" She shouted excitedly in German. "Where did you say you found this?"

"Uh, in my closet." Bea said nervously. "Why? What is it?"

Blumey closed the book and looked at them. "Do you guys have some time to drink coffee? I need time to be able to explain what this book is and what it means." She was smiling from ear to ear when she looked at Bea. "You have found a rare treasure indeed!" She didn't wait for them to answer if they had time to stick around. She quickly dashed to the back where they heard a lot of pots clanking and stuff being thrown on the floor.

Bea's eyes grew wide, she looked over at Jan, Rosemary, and Lina who had blank expressions on their faces and just shrugged. Before they knew it they were sitting in the back area. The set up was actually very nice as the rug beneath them seemed very expensive with intricate colors of gold, black and burgundy to say nothing of the designs. Jan was afraid to pick up the porcelain cup as it appeared so fragile and old.

"So this book!" Blumey said excited as she held it in her hands. "If I am not mistaken, books like these first originated in ancient Egypt. It was never to be kept by one person; this book here could've had up to 12 different owners or more!" She continued as she carefully turned towards the back.  
"See how there are some blank pages on the back?"

"Yeah, why is that?" Jan asked.

"Back then it was believed that the reason why people owned these books is because they would write down their life's deepest wish on it and once it came true, the book would automatically seek another owner. Obviously, the possession of this book was linked to sorcery and many were said to have been killed if they were found in possession of them. They were known as : "si přeje" books so more than likely people probably went out of their way to keep them hidden from view. That's why I don't understand how you simply found it inside your closet. If it had been buried in your backyard or under a floorboard of your basement that would be a more plausible explanation, so it is extremely odd!"

Bea's eyes grew wide. "Ewww, I don't know that I want the book anymore." She said as she looked at it with distaste.

Blumey's eyes lit up. "I can of course buy it from you!" But before she could finish, Lina snatched it up and pocketed it. "Nope, there will be no sale of this book today, I'm keeping it."

Blumey's face visibly fell and Lina patted her on the shoulder. "But we thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to explain this to us. We are extremely grateful."

"I never thought I would ever see one of those books, it was my pleasure." Blumey said brightening up a bit. "You should use it and see what happens!"

"Pfffftt. Yeah right, like it would really work." Bea said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't believe in that stuff."

"Neither do I." Jan said as she shook her head. "We should probably get rid of it."

Lina scoffed. "I can't believe you guys! We're holding a piece of ancient history here and you want to throw it away?!"

"Well, what are you gonna do with it?" Rosemary asked. "I mean, are you gonna write in it? You don't really think that what you write down would really happen do you? Those ancient Egyptians just probably had a lot of time on their hands since they didn't have television to watch star trek and hot Vulcans so they came up with this thing to entertain themselves. For all we know it's probably just someone's diary or something."

Lina shot back a challenging stare to Rosemary. "We'll just see now, wont we?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Lina flipped through the age worn pages of the burgundy book. If anything it was pretty to look at, but the adventurous part of her continued to wonder if the book really did have any kind of power like the ancient Egyptians thought it did. Maybe Rosemary was right, maybe it had no significance and was just someone's thought's written on paper, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that either way she couldn't lose. If she wrote in it and nothing happened, then nothing was lost, but if what she wrote did happen…..

A smile came to her lips and she quickly grabbed a pen, she was about to put the pen to one of the blank pages when she stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute, what the heck am I gonna wish for?" She wondered aloud.  
Normally one would probably desire riches, eternal youth, maybe even world peace which was all fine and dandy but Lina wondered just how capable this burgundy book really was. Could it make the impossible possible? Well, she was about to find out.  
She began to write and when she was done she waited, and waited. She dropped the pen and looked around. No instant flashes of lightning, no rolling thunder, no wolves howling at the moon, nothing. She waited a few more minutes and when nothing happened she sighed and closed the book.

"Well, so much for that then." She said a little disappointed. She got up and decided to get ready to go to bed; she had stayed up much later than usual anyway.

About an hour after she had walked away, the book began to glow and then it opened by itself to the page that she had written on, the words were glowing and then the book suddenly disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Linda woke up the next morning and sat up on her bed and stretched her arms out. Weird, her bed felt smaller for some reason, and she had that odd feeling like she wasn't in her own room. She looked around and suddenly realized that she actually wasn't in her own room.

Panic began to rise up within her and she clumsily rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. Her eyes opened wide and she realized that it was a bunk bed and she could see a hand dangling off the side. It was Bea.

"BEA! WAKE UP!" She yelled at her.

"Five more minutes." Bea grumbled back.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" She yelled back and that finally roused her lazy cousin out of bed. "Whaaaa?!" She mumbled again.

"Bea get up! I don't know where we are!"

Bea looked around and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god Lina, where the heck are we? How did we get here? Who's bed is this?"

"Come down, I'm going to explain once I find out where we are."

"WHAT! You don't know where we are?" Bea exclaimed. It was weird seeing her upset especially since she was currently wearing her Adventure Time pajamas featuring Lumpy Space Princess in the front of her T-Shirt.  
Bea turned and moved the blinds from the window. They had a clear view of various people wearing red uniforms and occasionally some wearing black. The building and over all landscape in the background was completely different of anything they had ever seen before. Bea blinked in awe. "You know.. If I didn't know any better."

And that was when Lina realized that her wish had been granted as she exclaimed: "Oh my gosh… It worked!"


	2. Surviving Star Fleet

"Are you kidding me?! " Bea exclaimed after Lina explained everything to her. "Now we're cadet's in StarFleet!" Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna have panic attack." Bea said as she clutched her chest.

"I mean.. " StarFleet is like going to school, and I hated school! I don't wanna go to school!" Bea whined.

"Really? You're always the first one going on about how if you were a Starfleet cadet, you'd go after so and so, well? Now's your chance!" Lina tried to reason. "I mean… Think about it, how often does something like this actually happen?"

"Uh never." Bea said as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Right soo… we're living out our dream! So what's the problem?"

Bea blinked hard a few times in disbelief. "What's the problem Lina? I'll tell you what the problem is. First we have to actually go to school and do work. When we talk about it in our fantasies it's just us walking around in uniforms that'll make us look hot, while pretending to be studying in the library but really we're just plotting on how to get a steaming set of pointy eared men! And in our fantasies, they always fall for us while here we're probably gonna stick out like sore thumbs in reality; that's what's different!"

"Says who?" Lina replied nonchalantly. "Who says you have to study? Who says we're gonna stick out sorely? Who's to stop us from doing what we want and living out our fantasies? I can't believe you of all people are talking like this Bea! I thought you'd be out the door right now trying to lasso in Vorik or some other hot Vulcan!"

Bea's eyes shot open. "Oh my gosh! You think Vorik is here?!" But then she sighed as she thought about it. "I don't even know anymore.. I think we just need to play this by ear and see what happens. Do you think Rosemary and Jan are here somewhere too?"

"There's a good probability since you are here, I added all of you." Lina said.

"Fine, let's go try to find them." Bea said, and she was about to head towards the door when Lina pulled her back. "You're gonna go out wearing your Adventure Time shirt, really Bea?"

"You know I'm not gonna care about people's reaction to me here. If they don't like it, then that's just too damn bad!" She said proudly before she stepped out the door.

_10 minutes later…. _

Lina crossed her arms and glared over at her cousin. "you were saying?" She mumbled angrily as they sat outside the Dean's office.

"How was I supposed to know that it's Starfleet policy to wear the uniform from 700 to 1800 hours!" She whispered back.

"I can't believe this! We haven't even been here for an hour and we're already in trouble!" Lina said incredulously.

Bea winked at her and smiled. "Stick with me kid, fun times ahead if you wanna live out your fantasy Bea-Wilder style."

They heard footsteps and both looked up to see a Vulcan in a black uniform. Initially they thought it might be Spock, but then immediately the cold grey eyes and look of disdain said otherwise. It was Solok which… only served to confuse them since.. Wasn't he a captain on the T'Kumbra? What was he doing as a staff member at Star Fleet?

He looked at both girls but in particular to Bea's T-Shirt of Lumpy Space Princess saying: "If you want these lumps, put a ring on it"

"Why are you here?" He began in the strictest tone either girls had ever heard before.

Bea of course immediately responded. "You know, that is an excellent question that we unfortunately don't know the answer to Sir, so if you'll just excuse us, we'll be on our way." She said as she was already grabbing Lina and trying to head out of there.

"Just hold it." He said forcefully to them. He walked slowly towards them; his eyes already set on Bea who he knew would be a trouble maker, it was 'written all over her face' as humans would say. A perfect example of an illogical human female at its supreme state. Just by her quick answer he knew that she was probably accustomed to getting into trouble, and had already figured out a back up plan he'd have to keep a close eye on her from here on out.

"Why are you two not in your uniforms? Starfleet regulations specify that starting on the first day; you are to wear your uniform until 1800 hours." He gave a look of slight disgust as he again looked at Bea's attire. "Perhaps you aren't even Star Fleet cadets and have lost your way in search of elementary school." He said with a slight smirk, he knew the human women would not take kindly to that. He turned to look at the girl wearing the ridiculous outfit and saw her actually smiling and then she suddenly winked her eye at him.

"What are you doing?!" He practically barked.

"Huh?" Bea asked as she looked around innocently.

"That thing with your eye!" He reiterated.

"What thing?" Bea asked and then looked over at Lina. "What did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Anything, Sir" He ground out.

"What is your name?" He asked as he pulled out his PADD. Bea looked over at Lina slightly worried. "Beatrice Wilder"

A few seconds later he had apparently found what he was looking for as he began to read her record aloud. "Beatrice Wilder, an engineering student. Graduated from UM with high honors, ranked 7th in her class, volunteered actively in humanitarian..…. This must be a mistake." He said more to himself as he was obviously trying to find some kind of flaw he could rub in her face, and when he didn't find one, he looked over at Lina. "And you? What is your name?"

"Lina Shore"

He again read aloud what came up. "Lina Shore, majored in English literature and journalism, ranked 2nd in her class, had several short stories published …." He stopped and looked up at both of them. "How has it come to be that you disregarded such simple rules if there is no previous record of folly?"

He asked the both of them.

Lina looked over at her cousin and laughed. "Trust me Sir, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said.

He gave a slight sigh and put away his PADD. "I've wasted more time than what's worth on the both of you. Let me not catch you with anything other than your uniforms on again because if I do…." He said looking directly at Bea with menacing eyes as if he were trying to peer into her soul. The intensity of it caused her to swallow nervous in response. "I will not be so lenient; you are dismissed."

They both walked out feeling slightly deflated; they were just about to turn the corner when Jan and Rosemary were being ushered towards the Dean's office just as they had been. They all hugged each other and began speaking at the same time so that all the security guard could make out was a maddening rush of incomprehensible words.

"Alright, alright! Playtimes over! You all get to where you're supposed to be on the double!"

"We'll see you later!" Jan yelled before they too had disappeared into the clutches of Solok.

Bea and Lina looked at each other and nodded before they headed back to their room.

"I haven't even been here for an hour and already I got A Vulcan who hates me, I'm actually doing a lot better than I thought." Bea said proudly.

"I don't know if he's someone that I'd like to have as an enemy, don't you remember how he acted around humans in the "Take me out to the holosuite" episode? He was a total jerk and it seems like he's gonna have it out for you. I would at least attempt to be on my best behavior when he's around." Lina advised.

Bea however raised a brow. "Yeah.. let's see how long that lasts."

They looked the side and saw that on the table were two star fleet uniforms as well as two PADDS. Lina walked over to them and picked one up. "I don't remember this being here before." She said as she looked over the items curiously. "Our class schedules are on here.."

"Let me see!" Bea said as she took the PADD away from her.

"WOW, you've got to be kidding me, Professor Solok is not only the Dean but he's also teaching Programming Methodology, does he have a life outside of StarFleet? This totally sucks!"

"According to this we only have fifteen minutes before we have to get to our first class." Lina said as she looked over her schedule. "We should hurry." She said as she took one of the uniforms and dashed into the bathroom to change. Bea sighed as she picked up her own. She had been honest when she had said that she had hated school, she wasn't going to let that happen now though, hadn't this been their dream too and not just Lina's? She smiled to herself as she felt the material of the uniform, things would be different this time around.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thankfully the morning had been uneventful for Lina. Most of the professors simply went over the syllabus, explained what was to be expected of them as cadets and then they were given assignments (on the first day!) She had looked around the class and didn't really see anyone who stood out to her. No Vulcan sightings, but there was a very good looking Betazoid in her applied theories class. She must have given off a vibe as he turned around and smiled at her. When he had turned to look directly at her it was as if time had stopped in that instant and "This magic moment" was playing in the background.  
The guy was insanely gorgeous. Silky dark hair, beautiful turquoise eyes, a strong roman nose and a chiseled jaw, not the mention the muscle the man was packing was threatening to rip off his uniform.  
Lina immediately blushed and giggled quietly to herself, it wasn't very often she came across a man like that, add to the fact that she would see him every day and possibly even work alongside him had her thanking herself ten times over for having written her wish in the burgundy book.

When class ended for mid-day break, she immediately went in search of her cousin and found her sitting in one of the outside benches next to Jan and Rosemary, she noticed that it was a good distance away from the crowd of people so they could talk amongst themselves about what was going on although it appeared that Bea had already brought them up to speed from the look on their faces.

"YOU! Have a class with Vorik?!" Jan exclaimed. Bea wiggled her eyebrows in response. "And if you think he looks hot on TV, you should see him when he's solving equations in that little red uniform of his, super hot."

"Guys, I think we all need to discuss what happened; I want to explain.." Lina began.  
"Yeah, you transported us to Star Fleet, we know.." Jan said as she waved her hand impatiently. "But tell me," She said turning back to Bea. "Is Taurik in the same class too?"

"No, it's just Vorik, and I went up to him and struck up a conversation at the end of class, he's actually a really nice guy; I'm going to ask him to join us tomorrow for lunch."

"OH MY GOSH! You can't do that!" Jan said as if she were freaking out.

"Uhh why not?" Bea asked. "Isn't he part of the reason we're here?"

"Oh my gosh, I would die!" Jan said as she balled up her fists and began rocking back and forth nervously.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't Jan, he's not intimidating by any means and he's actually quite easy to talk to. Huge difference between him and dimple cakes."

"Dimple cakes? Who is dimple cakes?" Rosemary asked looking up from her Earth History book.

"My new nickname for Solok, I'm doing him a favor really by giving a cute name to such a disagreeable man."

"Did you have your class with him yet?" Lina asked.

"Yes! And got my first detention already!" Bea exclaimed as if it were something to be proud of.

"WHAT?!" They all said at the same time.

"How did you manage that?!" Jan asked.

"He put me on the spot in the middle of all my fellow cadets by asking me to give the definition of Edelman's theory on applied physics, so you can imagine the look on his face when I answered it word for word, and then he gave me detention."

"He has it in for you Bea." Lina said in realization. "You're gonna become his next Benjamin Sisko!" But this didn't seem to bother Bea at all and instead she began laughing. "You think he'll write essays about how illogical I am?"

"I'd be careful though, we had to misfortune to meet with him because of our uniform incident too. He's definitely not a man you want to have as an enemy." Rosemary warned.

"Yeah and I really think that we need to discuss what has happened and what we plan to do about it. I think that we..."

"Greetings, may we join your table? Currently all other seating areas are occupied." Came a sudden voice. Jan looked up and all put fainted as her eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped, it was Vorik and Taurik.

"Oh hey Vorik!" Bea said as if she'd known him for a long time. "Please have a seat, who is your friend there?" She asked as she sat across from him. "This is my brother Taurik, he is also in the engineering field."  
Taurik nodded his head and looked at everyone before stopping at Lina. His eyes lingered at her frame for a moment longer before he continued: "It is a pleasure to make your acquiantance."

"I'm Bea Wilder, this is my cousin Lina Shore, and our friends Jan Belvedere, and Rosemary Moushtak." They all nodded their greeting except for Jan who looked up quickly and then hung her head again, a violent blush was spreading across her cheeks and down her face and neck.

"So, we were talking about how Professor Solok gave me detention already." Bea said as she watched Vorik pull out his lunch box.

"He never specified that it was detention. It may well be that he simply wishes to discuss the answer you recited back to him in class." He said not looking up from his lunch box.

"But it was correct, what is there to discuss?"

"That is what you must go and find out." He said as if was the simplest thing in the world.

"In my limited experience with Star Fleet professors..." Taurik said as he looked up at Lina and then over at Bea. "It may be that the way you expressed yourself brought on an entirely different issue at hand."

"I don't understand." Lina replied. "Why would Bea's answer to his question bring on an issue, this is our first day. I mean, you didn't disrespect him did you Bea?"

"Of course not. You wanna know what I think it is, he wasn't expecting me to know the answer." She replied.

"You stated that this is professor Solok, correct?" Taurik asked, Bea nodded. "I would exercize caution around him. His opinion of humans is not the highest one."

"Then what the heck is he doing in Star Fleet?" Lina shot back at him. "I really don't understand how a person can be so close minded. Diversity is what makes Starfleet strong and what it is today. I may not agree with a certain Species cultural practices, but that doesn't mean I have the right to belittle them or make them to feel inferior!"

"That is an extreme emotional response to an issue we're lacking information about. The proper thing to do in this case is to wait until Cadet Wilder meets with professor Solok and then we can make safer assumptions on the matter tomorrow." He replied with a raised brow at Lina.

Lina in turn narrowed her eyes at him before she got up from the bench. "I'm gonna go get some food, I'll be right back."

Bea was about to chase after her cousin when Vorik suddenly spoke up. "Cadet Wilder, have you eaten?" He asked as he held half his lunch up to her.  
Jan's head suddenly shot up as she looked incredulously between the two. "I'm going to get some food too, I'll be back." She said before she ran off.

Bea sighed as she sat back down and took Vorik's offering. She looked as the food and laughed to herself.

"Just like high school, too much drama."

* * *

**And... the fun is just starting ;-)**


	3. Chex Appears

**LOL! Jan, I know your heart belongs to Bochra, but do ol' Vorik a favor this time around and at least do the hand dance with him a couple of times before you completely turn him down ;-) **

**Rosemary; Martok told me to tell you that he's not going to review until I write him in the chapter with you, and something about being busy buying a bottle of blood wine to offer his future in laws…. I wonder what that means? :-P**

* * *

Jan purposely waited a long time before she headed back to the table and when she finally did, their break was almost over.  
"We must be on our way." Vorik said as he got up from the table. He looked over at Jan who promptly lowered her head and blushed furiously and then looked over at Bea. "As humans say: Good luck with Professor Solok."

Bea laughed. "Yeah well, we'll just see about that." She finished with a wink. Vorik gave the smallest hint of a smile before he walked away. Taurik however continued to silently admire Lina for several seconds longer before he finally got up. "Untill tomorrow." He said and then followed his brother.

When they were out of sight, Bea began smirking like a mad woman over at her cousin.  
"You felt it Lina? Cause I sure did! I thought he was gonna declare koon ut so lik right then and there to you!" She exclaimed as she fanned herself. Lina in turn rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you're talking about Skeletor."

"WHAT!" all the girls exclaimed. "You're not talking about Taurik right? He is a fine Vulcan specimen." Rosemary said.

"He's alright I guess." Lina said with a disinterested shrug.

"Ohhhhh.. I know what happened." Bea said with a smirk as she pointed at her. "You met someone hotter than Taurik didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lina said as she looked at her nails and not daring to look directly at her cousin.

"Mmm hmmm ok, play dumb. It's just a matter of time before we see you with him so you might as well come clean already."

"We're gonna be late for our last class." Jan said as she began picking up her bag.

"By the way Jan, did you see for yourself that talking to Vorik wasn't so bad after all? Tomorrow you should sit right in front of him and.."

"Are you blind Bea?"

"Uhhh.. what?"

"He was paying attention only to you; he didn't even look at me." Jan said, she was looking somewhat upset.

"Honey, that's because I was the one who was talking the most, and we have a class together, it's not what you think. Tomorrow I won't say anything and you pick a topic of conversation; he'll take it from there." She said with a smile. "Cutey pie Vorik is yours for the pickin'."

Jan shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just.. I feel like I can't even look at him when he's around! It's like my throat clogs up and my eyes don't want to work!"

"I know, but you need to cut that out or he's gonna think you don't like him." Lina said. "Let's try not to give it too much thought; this is after all only our first day. What class do you all have next?"

"Physical Education." They all replied at the same time.

"Wow.." Rosemary said in complete shock as she looked down at her PADD. "Did you see who the professor is for this next class?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Physical activity is an art form with the potential to be crafted into a warrior's ultimate strength! The body and mind are synchronized!" His eyes glazed over as he continued to describe the glorious feelings only a Klingon could appreciate when it came to something as arbitrary as running. A bit of drool was slowly sliding past his chin and then disappeared completely as the curly hairs on his chin absorbed it. A satisfied growl rumbled in his chest as he envisioned himself partaking of a grueling work out.

"Now, all of you will work hard, and vigorously! Prove to yourself that you are worthy to be a Star Fleet cadet!" Chex said as he pumped his fist in the air.  
"NOW! 4 laps around the soccer field, on the double!"

He blew loudly on a whistle he kept around his neck and a group of enthusiastic jocks growled and made obnoxious noises as they ran full speed in the lead. The girls however started off at a slow jogging pace.  
"If Chex is here.." Rosemary began while they all jogged together.

"General Martok is not far behind…" Jan finished with a smirk on her face. It was now Rosemary who was blushing violently. "What's the use? I bet he'll be married in this world too."

"Only one way to find out." Lina said as she looked over at Bea. Bea in turn looked at the girls in confusion. "What? You want me to ask Chex if Martok is married?" Bea asked knowing that look her cousin was giving her. "You know I'll do it if you want me to."

"NO! Don't!" Rosemary practically begged. "I'll find out for myself, if you do it, Chex will more than likely think it's because you're interested and it's bad enough you're Solok's next Sisko."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! Granted, the man doesn't think much of me, but for all we know, this might just be a huge misunderstanding and after today he wont even be an issue."

"I doubt that." Jan replied.

"Oh no, not you too Jan, come on; be my bud in this at least." Everyone was already passing the girls as they were concentrating more on their conversation than the running itself.

"Look over there." Jan said pointing in the direction of the field entrance. Bea turned her head and looked in the direction where the rest of the girls were already looking towards, and there he stood in all his dimple caked glory with his hands clasped behind his back; watching them run around the soccer field in their burgundy shorts and grey T-shirts.

"He came to see you in short-shorts Bea, Wooooo!" The girls teased as they began making noises. Lina went as far as to wolf whistle which apparently registered in Solok's radar like ears because he flinched slightly.

Bea gave a mischievous smirk. "I should lift up my shirt and stick my tongue out at him when we run past him to see what he does."

"HUSTLE GIRLS! Put your legs into it!" Chex suddenly yelled at them. He was running behind them and then suddenly started singing as loud as he could.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

He paused and looked at the girls who in turn looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Come on Girls! Don't leave me hanging now!"  
They all sort of shrugged before answering with uncertainty: "I don't know but I've been told…" They answered after a few seconds, it was a mumbled response more than anything else.

"HUMAN GIRLS ARE MEAK AND SLOW!"

"Oh no he didn't !" Lina yelled back. The girls started bickering at him and he in turn leaned his head back and began laughing obnoxiously all the while still running.

"PROVE ME WRONG THEN!" He barked at them.

Bea suddenly ran faster so that she was in front of them and she started to bellow: "I DON'T KNOW BUT I'VE BEEN TOLD!"

The girls all looked at each other again but this time they understood that she probably had something up her sleeve so they sang the same thing back loudly, waiting to see what Bea was going to reply.

"KLINGONS SMELL LIKE MOLDY CHEESE"

"SOUND OFF!"

The girls answered loudly: "ONE, TWO!"

Chex growled as he began running faster and the girls all screamed in turn "AHHH! Get away from the blood thirsty Klingon!" Rosemary yelled, but the truth was that she couldn't remember when was the last time she had that much fun and instead of them continuing to do laps, they ended up playing tag like a bunch of overgrown teenagers. It turned out that Chex was actually a pretty cool instructor until a loud and powerful voice stopped them all.

"PROFESSOR CHEX! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh no.." Lina said and there stood dimple cake looking quite upset which was odd since he always seemed to be in perfect control the times they had seen him before.

"Professor Solok, I can explain, I.."

"You don't have to." Solok said as he raised his hand to stop him from continuing to speak. He then looked over at Bea and narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "I saw who started this whole irrational and illogical commotion!"

Bea looked around as if trying to find the person he was referring to and then back at him. "So who is it?" Lina tried to hold in her laughter but it escaped anyway. The look her cousin had on her face as she gave Solok that blank and innocent expression was just too much, and then everyone else joined in on the laughter.

"You will come with me, right now!" He ordered and swiftly began walking off the field.

Bea however didn't even seem upset in the least, on the contrary; she had a smirk on her face as she followed him. The girls saw that she caught up to him at one point, she said something that caused him to stop walking, he looked at her and then continued to walk with more purposeful and faster strides.

"I fear for your friend there." Chex finally said after Solok and Bea disappeared from view. "Solok is not a man to be taken lightly."

Rosemary smiled thoughtfully. "I think she can handle it Professor Chex, by the way… You wouldn't happen to know a certain General Martok would you?"

* * *

**Was busy today, had to make it a short Chapter, more to come soon!**


	4. Koon Ut So Lik

Solok brought Bea to the same office where she and Lina had been questioned about their uniforms. He motioned for her to sit across from him and she did so. He then sat on his dimple caked throne and contemplated her with his most grievous stare, all the while she smiled back at him as if all were good in the world.

"You know why I have brought you here don't you?" He began in that severe tone of his.

Bea smiled and nodded. "Of course I do, and I can understand you wanting us to be alone, it's not something that should be taken lightly."

He blinked at her response, was it possible that she had already figured out what her punishment would be? Humans normally did not smile when they learned of his disciplinary tactics. The more he thought about it however, it seemed that she was always smiling at him. His face hardened and he was about to cast his punishment upon her when she started talking again.

"You're about to declare 'Koon ut So lik to' me but I have to tell you Sir that I cannot accept your offer at this time. Believe me that I take no pleasure in rejecting anyone, and you're not really all that bad looking except for maybe that bowl shaped haircut you've got going on, but your eyes are magnificent!" She said as she leaned forward so closely to him that he automatically shrinked back as if she were the plague.

"Has anyone ever told you what gorgeous eyes you have Sir? They're like grey but slightly tinged blue, truly remarkable. I'll bet all the single women of Vulcan were running after you night and day and that's why you had to come to Earth. I can't say I blame them either."

The look on Solok's face was pricless.  
For a man who never demonstrated emotion, he was totally displaying it openly now; he finally opened his mouth and attempted to speak but nothing came out. Bea smiled as she saw how green his cheeks became. He attempted to speak again and this time a slew of words she didn't understand came out as he stood up abruptly from his chair and knocked it over. She didn't know if it was due to embarrassment or anger, she would find out.

"I'm sorry, is that a love sonnet you're reciting me? I can't understand it though, I'd love a translation."

He finally seemed to get a hold of himself and came around towards her quickly. He grabbed her roughly and lifted her against the wall so that they were at eye level.

"Please be gentle." She murmured seductively as she looked into his eyes, he growled in turn.

"Cadet Wilder, let me make something perfectly clear to you. I do not know how a slip of a human like you has come to find out about such a private matter within the Vulcan culture but 'just for the record' as you humans say; I would never attach myself to someone like you. Even if you were the last female in the entire quadrant; I would rather die!" He put a strong emphasis on the last word.

She blinked as he continued to look at her. His eyes were suddenly dark and his breathing was labored, she had done her job for the day, but there was one thing left to do to make sure he would leave her alone for good.

"Not really up to Shakespeare's standards but I guess that will do."  
She suddenly leaned forward and planted a very wet kiss on his cheek.  
He let go of her abruptly and she fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He barked angrily.

"But..."

"NOW!"

Bea gave him one last look before she scrambled on her feet and did exactly that.  
He didn't watch her leave and instead he closed his eyes and centered himself. He quickly relied upon his meditative techniques that always immediately calmed him down. His breathing was already returning to normal and then his mind suddenly betrayed him. He visualized her brown eyes peering into his and her saying to him:  
"Has anyone ever told you what gorgeous eyes you have Sir?"

His eyes shot open. "CONFOUNDED HUMAN!" He yelled angrily and threw his fist into the wall, effectively cracking the plaster and putting a dent on it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"YOU DID WHAT?!" All the girls said at the same time after Bea had told them what happened.

"I had to, how else was I gonna get the man to leave me alone? Now he thinks I'm in love with him and he'll steer clear of me."

Lina narrowed her eyes at her cousin and smirked. "You like him for real, don't you?"

Bea blinked at her cousin in a confused manner. "Lina, the man hates me; did you fail to register that?"

Lina nodded. "And you like it, you don't really want him to stop chasing you and you know that he's not going to let you go so easily, you'll probably be chasing each other to oblivion."

"No he's not, he'll probably have me expelled after the stunt I pulled and frankly, I don't really care if he does. I'll just go out and get an engineering job like I had back home."

"He's not going to expel you Bea, you're the next Sisko, he's going to keep you around until he decides to write an lengthy essay on illogical human females. The only thing that he's probably worried about is that you seem to know too much about Vulcans. Remember, technically we're not supposed to know that they declare Koon ut so lik, nor that they go through Pon Farr, he might even go as far as to think that you've been in a relationship with a Vulcan before." Rosemary replied. "Anyway... Professor Chex reacted in the very way I thought he would when I asked about Martok and now he's gonna try to set us up."

"So I take it he's not married." Bea asked.

"Nope, and he is a General, just not in the way we understand based on the episodes we've seen him in."

"Yeah, he's a celebrity physical trainer in the Los Angeles area, apparently he's even got his own TV show called: "Get Fit with General Martok" Jan said, but she wasn't looking where she was going and she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I...Omag the Ferengi?!"

The fat Ferengi picked himself up and was dusting himself off grumbling something about suing her for all she was worth when he suddenly looked up at Jan and the world seemed to stop in that instant, the song: "This magic moment" played in the background. She was of course the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered in his life with her long golden brown hair and matching eyes. His toothy grin slowly formed on his face as he continued to look her up and down.

"How did you know my name? Have we met before?" He suddenly didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that she had almost run him over.

"Are you a Betazoid? Do we have a class together or something? Well anyway, I was just about to get some dinner, how bout you girls join me?" He said even though he was looking at Jan the entire time.

"We..."

"Excellent!I know a great place you girls will love!" He said without even waiting for their answer. Rosemary was laughing like a mad woman, never did she think they were actually ever going to run into the fat Ferengi, and here they were about to go to dinner with him.

The restaurant they ended up at was actually not bad. It was a nice Greek place with cute blue and white plaid table cloths and each table had a small vase with a red rose in the center. The place was pretty crowded but once the waiter saw Omag, they accommodated a table for him immediately, the girls were impressed at the fact that he obviously had some kind of connection.  
Lina picked up a menu and scanned it. "You're buying right Omag?"

"Of course." He said to their surprise. "Contrary to popular belief, not all Ferengi are stingy." He then looked up at Jan dreamily and offered his signature toothy grin.  
She looked over at her cousin Rosemary with fear in her eyes, how the heck was she going to get out of this lovely mess now?  
Jan wasn't really sure what to expect but she had to admit that she was surprised when she saw that all Omag ordered was a gyro salad, and he didn't eat like a total barbarian, on the contrary; he wipped the fine white napkin in the air before carefully placing it on his lap and then offering to do the same for her, he behaved like a total gentleman. To add further insult to injury, he took them to a bakery down the street when they were finished with dinner and ordered them a chocolate and strawberry mousse cake that had them all singing opera by the time they were done.

"And that is the way you end a meal properly." He said once they were done.

"Amen brother!" Bea said her approval.

"So Omag, are you single or what?" Lina asked as she finished the last of her cake.

"That's very flattering, but I don't date humans." He replied to her.

"But..." Jan was about to start. "Betazoid's however are an entirely different matter..." He said as he gave Jan a seductive grin.

"But Omag..."

"Shhhhh Shhhhh Shhhhh, No words are necessary, just read my thoughts, that should be enough." He said.

Jan squeezed her lips together in an effort to ward off her fit of giggles. She instead nodded.

After they parted ways with Omag, Bea turned to Jan. "So Jan, you never told me you were a Betazoid, why have you been holding out?"

"Oh you know how it is Bea." She said as she played along. "There are just some things better left unsaid."

"Yeah, just read my mind!" Rosemary added and they all started laughing.

"You gotta admit though, he stepped up to the plate in a big way." Lina said."He was a total gentleman."

"I would never seriously date him if that's what you're implying." Jan replied. "He might be a nice a guy but that doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for him now. I already like someone else, granted he doesn't like me back but.."

"You dont' know that Jan." Bea replied. "Give him a chance."

When they got to their dorms, the girls said their goodbyes and headed towards their rooms to get their assignments out of the way as well us study some more on the differences between the time they had come from and now. Tomorrow they would meet at the same bench during mid-day break and discuss whatever other crazy happenings might have occurred. Rosemary was just finishing the last of her assignments when she suddenly got a message from Chex.

"_Cadet Moushtak, __  
__I have already spoken to Martok and he will be in town tomorrow evening. He will probably send you a message either tonight or sometime tomorrow to extend a formal invitation out to dinner. If I may make a suggestion, wear something in dark red.__Regards,__  
__Professor Chex_Rosemary read the message about three times before she put the PADD aside and gave the matter serious thought. Yes, she'd meet up with Martok, but he was sorely mistaken if he thought she was going to make it easy for him.

OoOoOoOoO

The following day, Lina was in class admiring the gorgeous Betazoid from a distance. She wondered what it would be like to run through a field of posies hand in hand with him. He'd pick her up and twirl her around while she laughed out loud, then they'd get married and have at least 13 babies, life would be wonderful.

"Cadet Shore!"

"Wha?" She looked up flustered and realized everyone was looking at her.

The professor scowled at her. "I said, that you would be pairing up with Matthias, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'm" She rushed out, already feeling the deep blush on her cheeks as several other cadets laughed amongst themselves.  
When class ended, said hunk of burning love got up from his chair and walked directly towards her, she kept her cool though and looked up at him as if everything was fine and dandy.

"Hi!" He said in a deep and super voice.

"I'm Matthias, your new partner." He smiled and displayed her perfectly white Colgate teeth while his beautiful turquoise eyes glimmered.  
Lina all but melted on the spot. "Hi! I'm Lina, I look forward to working with you."

He smiled that hunky smile of his. "As am I Lina, how about we get together say, lunchtime? Would that be good?"

"Of course! We'll meet at the library!"

He nodded. "Great! See you then."

She stood and stared as he walked away and then it suddenly dawned on her that she was supposed to meet with the girls. "Shoot! I forgot!" She said as she slapped her forehead. She could stop by real quick and tell them, she was sure that they would understand.

* * *

**Already working on the next chapter! **


	5. Matthias, the player

Class was surprisingly uneventful for Bea.  
Solok came in and taught his portion without looking over at her even one time. Bea smiled smugly during class for his reaction was so predictable. He'd probably continue in this way until the anti-human bug suddenly bit him again and he'd probably start accusing her of some minor detail and blow it completely out of proportion. This time right now was the calm before the storm.  
It was odd, she felt like someone was looking at her and yet it wasn't Solok, she turned over to her left and saw that it was Vorik looking between the two and then going back to his work.  
When class ended, Vorik approached Bea while they were still in the classroom packing up.

"If you have a moment cadet Wilder, there is something I must ask you."

"Oh sure Vorik, you can ask me anything, let's go outside though." She said as she looked over at Solok who wasn't too far off and obviously listening even though he didn't look up at them.

They stepped outside and Bea smiled warmly at him. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Forgive me if you feel the question is not my place to ask, but I must say that it was very noticable to me that the professor went out of his way to avoid eye contact with you specifically today."

Bea raised a brow. "So you noticed it too huh?"

"Yes I did, I hope that you are not in some kind of trouble with the professor."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you to inquire after me Vorik! But uhh.. we did sort of have a falling out between us. He just doesn't understand my illogical ways I guess, but it's nothing that you should concern yourself about."  
Bea was very careful not to go into detail about what happened between her and Solok, she couldn't afford trying to explain to him how she and the girls know so much about Vulcans.

He looked at her in a confused manner and shook his head. "I do not understand how you seem un phased by his treating you in this manner. He holds much power, he could even dismiss you from Star Fleet and nobody would question it."

"Listen to me Vorik. I am extremely fortunate to be here, you have no idea how blessed I feel to be learning at such a facility as this. Despite my off the wall personality, I do also have a serious and 'logical' side, it doesn't come out often mind you, but it's there. I don't live and breathe Star Fleet despite my deep admiration for it. If they were to tell me today that I had to leave here, I'd be upset of course but I'd also be fine with it, life goes on, there is life after Star Fleet for me. I have other aspirations of maybe settling down and having my own family. I try to keep various options open because the sad truth is that sometimes the things that you want in life don't always occur. So you understand now why I am un-phased by Professor's Solok's attitude towards me? It would be foolish of me to expect him to understand how I truly am especially since everyone already knows how he views humans with disdain."

"I would still exercise caution around him though."

"Oh of course, I'm sure we wont even exchange a single word to one another from here on out; he wants nothing to do with me."

Vorik nodded. "Now that you have explained it to me I understand, you are not as illogical as I had originally thought you to be,

Bea laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I am flattered by your compliment."

They continued to walk together, not knowing that Solok had been standing just around the corner and listening to everything they had said.

When they arrived at the picnic table Jan was already sitting there with Omag, Rosemary and Taurik who kept looking at his watch and then around the area as if he were expecting someone.

"So, there's going to be a classical music concert Friday night Jan, and I wanted to see if you'd go with me." Omag said as he looked at her dreamy-eyed.  
She looked pleadingly over at Vorik and Bea, and Bea immediately took her cue. "You can't on Friday Jan! We were gonna go dancing remember!"

"Oh, I love dancing!" Omag exclaimed.

"If you come Omag, you'll have to dance the first two with me." Bea said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh..." He said with disappointment. He then looked at his watch and got up from the bench. "I have to get going, I'll see you all later!" He gave Jan one last longing look before he left.

"You're a life saver Bea!" Jan rushed out.

"Were you not intending to go dancing then?" Vorik asked the two of them.

"Nothing formal." Bea said as she pulled out a sandwich and pasta salad container.

"Then you lied to the Ferengi." Vorik said in an astonished manner.

"Not really, Jan and I can go dancing, I have nothing pending." She said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah! I haven't danced in a while!" Jan said excitedly.

"You can come with us if you like..." Jan said with a deep blush forming on her cheeks as she looked at Vorik.

"I do not dance." He said simply.

"Vorik, I bet you could shake a leg better than any one of us here." Bea said with a smirk.

"Shake a leg?" He said in a confused manner.

"Have any of you seen Lina?" Taurik finally asked after sitting around and looking like a lost puppy. "I thought that she too would be joining you all for the mid-day meal."

"That's a good question; I wonder where she's at." Bea asked. As if on cue, Lina and her stud muffin showed up, the glow on her face could be seen a mile away as she all but giggle-snorted in front of them.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Matthias, Matthias these are my friends and that little one over there is my cousin."  
Bea looked up at him and suddenly choked on her sandwich, Jan had to pat her on the back several times before her passages cleared up.  
"Thought we lost you there for a second." Jan said laughing.

"So Matthias, now that you've caused me to cough up a lung and almost die, you might as well sit down and join us." Bea said motioning towards the spot where Omag had been. Taurik folded his arms in front of him as he eyed the Betazoid up and down.

"We can't, we're gonna go study in the library." Lina quickly said.

"Alone right? Oooooo" Bea said with a wink.

Lina blushed furiously and laughed nervously. "That's my cousin, always talking too much!"

Matthias raised a bulky hand and waved at them. "It was nice meeting you all." They all watched him and Lina walk away from view.

"Ladies and Gentleman, that is a man." Bea said in awe.

"Whatever, he's not my type." Jan said as she looked over at Vorik who looked up and contemplated her for a moment before going back to his food.

"I do not trust him." Taurik replied with his arms still crossed.

"Do you know him?" Jan asked.

"I have heard of him, he does not have the best reputation." Taurik replied.

"Oh you can't leave it like that, what's wrong with him? Does he have webbed feet?" Bea asked as she leaned closer to Taurik.

He sighed visibly, "As humans would say, he 'gets around' "

"Oh! You mean he's a player!" Bea said.

"A player? Player of what? Given his physical appearance I would not be surprised if he partakes of a physical activity known as a sport. Is that what you are referring to? I do not know the specifics."

"That's not what I meant. A player is an earth term when a man has more than one female he is pursuing as a potential mate."

Taurik raised a brow. "I believe that term would fit his description then."

"Wow, maybe we should warn Lina." Jan said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it." Bea replied and then looked over at Rosemary who hadn't spoken two words together since they got there; she was busy reading something in her PADD.

"Rosemary, what are you doing?" Jan asked.

"Oh I uhhh was doing some research on Klingon customs."

Jan and Bea eyed each other with a smirk. Rosemary sighed and put down her PADD. If you must know, I'm going out with General Martok tonight and I need to be prepared.

"The celebrity fitness instructor?" Taurik said with a raise of a brow. "You are going to date him?"

"Yes, just this one time to see what kind of person he is."  
She replied.

"Perhaps it would be plausible for you to take someone else along with you since you do not yet know his character well." Vorik advised.

"Oh yeah, like a double date, you should go with Jan Vorik!" Bea said immediately. Jan all put hit Bea at her sudden suggestion, then they all looked at Vorik to gage his reaction to the suggestion.

"After I have completed my studies I should be able to, for the sake of Rosemary's safety."  
What exactly did that mean anyway? Was he trying to make it clear that his only intent in going was to make sure everyone was safe? But then she remembered that Vulcans probably didn't partake of "Dates" as humans understood it so she knew not to take it personally.

"So what time are you going to pick up Jan from her dorm?" Bea asked for her since Jan was still in complete shock and unable to speak that she was finally gonna go out with Vorik.

Vorik thought about it and then asked Rosemary, "You are the one who would be most qualified to specify when I should come by and pick you up since it is you who is going on an outing with General Martok."

"If you can stop by at 1700 hours it would be good." Rosemary replied with a grin. She couldn't deny that she was now looking forward to this more than before knowing that Jan would be alongside her with the hunk of her dreams.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lina was on cloud nine when she entered the library, so much that she failed to notice how Matthias was checking out the blonde perky girl who ran by them... and then the brunette in the high up ponytail who walked past beside them like five seconds later.  
They sat down and got to work immediately, Lina was reading aloud something she didn't quite understand and when she looked up at Matthias, he was already intently staring at her with a smile on his face.

"You have lovely eyes has anyone ever told you that?"  
He whispered to her.

She blushed violently. "Oh, I don't know, people think it's weird that my eyes are.. you know and then I have dark skin, it's not common you know?

Matthias flashed that radiant smile of his. "Uncommon is good, it means you're not boring, tell me Lina, are you seeing anyone?"

_AHHHHH!_ Her mind screamed as she failed miserable to hide her gushing smile.

"Uhh,… not really." She tried to end smoothly. "It would take a lot seeing as how I'm in Star Fleet and my time and energy has to be focused on my studies, he'd have to be worth it."  
_That's right Lina, guys love it when a girl plays hard to get!_

He laughed, and to Lina it was like a wondrous chime of bells that gave off the sweetest sound she had ever heard.  
"I understand your reasoning, perhaps the right man needs to come along then. I too am single, but I haven't really given much thought to dating for similar reasons which you've just stated.

Lina swallowed hard. "Then… I guess we're on the same boat."

"Yes Lina, I guess we are." He said before they continued to do their work, but it was hard to concentrate for even though she came to Star Fleet with the intention of ending up with a pointy-eared Vulcan; Matthias the Betazoid might turn out to be the perfect man of her dreams.

* * *

**Hold tight! The next chapter is Rosemary's date with General Martok! **


	6. The Double Date

Vorik arrived exactly on time wearing a perfectly ironed-wrinkle free pair of grey trousers and a burgundy tucked in dress shirt. Jan all but melted on the spot when the door slid open and he stood there peering into her eyes with his hands clasped behind his back. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was completely frozen; he was the most handsome male she had ever encountered. This moment became the turning point for Jan. She finally realized just how much she wanted him, at least wanted the opportunity to date him seriously and the only way to do that was to stop hiding behind her doubts and finally be herself.

"You look very handsome." Jan said to him almost in a whisper.

Jan in turn was wearing a lovely copper dress with a shimmery silver throw over her shoulders. She wore just a touch of makeup to bring out the golden hue in her eyes and a clear gloss on her lips. Vorik took a moment to really look at her outside the standard uniform but this while he spoke so as not to let on that he was in fact impressed with her appearance. She was unlike the usual human females who revealed far too much skin and had no shame in doing so. Jan was a true example of how one could look elegant yet keep modesty at a high regard.

"You look well in turn Jan; I hope that you and your cousin are ready for our outing with the General."

"We are!" Rosemary said as she came up from behind her cousin. She too was dressed modestly in a black dress that was slightly below the knee. She had a dark red cardigan that ruffled around the sleeves and was wearing a black pearl earring and necklace set.

"You nervous?" Jan asked her cousin as they walked out of the dorm area and towards the exit of Star Fleet campus. She sighed loudly but gave a wide smile. "A little bit, but I'm more excited than anything else, and even if we don't hit it off, that'll be alright; at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that I was able to do this huge thing that at one time I would never have thought possible."

"I hope you do not mind, but I took the liberty of looking him up in my data banks just to ensure that this outing would not hinder our safety in any form." Vorik said as they continued walking towards the meeting place. Martok had wanted to send a car out to pick them all up but the restaurant in which they were going to dine in was so close that they opted to walk there instead.

"And? What did you find out?" Rosemary asked anxiously.

Vorik raised a brow. "There was actually not much information apart from what he does professionally. It seems that he dedicates a large quantity of his time working. He has several projects pending from what I could tell. He has his fitness show, and when he is not filming that, he is training several celebrities, and when he is not partaking of said activities, he makes other guest star appearances in other programs pertaining to fitness."

"Oh wow, it sounds as if he lives to work, and not the other way around." Jan said dryly.

"That is an astute observation Jan." Vorik said as he looked directly at her. "Of course, there is nothing wrong with being dedicated to one's profession, especially if you consider that the Klingon people as a whole work their entire lives and strive to establish honor and a good name. However, I also know that some humans would view this trait with apprehension."

"Yeah, because it makes you wonder if he's willing to settle down to a serious relationship." Rosemary said.

"However…" Vorik continued. "In one of his last press releases, the General has stated that he is at a point in his life where commitment is something he would consider if the right person came along. Perhaps he like you is simply 'testing the waters' as humans say, and is why he has agreed to invite you Rosemary."

"I guess we'll see." Rosemary said as they walked into the restaurant. Vorik was going to open the doors for them, but a man dressed in black uniform beat him to it.

"Welcome to Le Jardon, how many in your party?"

"We're actually meeting someone." Rosemary began.

"General Martok?" He quickly asked.

"Yes!" Rosemary said with a deep blush. "I'm Rosemary; I hope he hasn't been waiting long for us."

"The General has not arrived yet." The man in uniform replied. Rosemary's face immediately fell.

"He called and said that he would be running a bit late due to filming having gone on longer than originally expected, but I have been instructed to take you all to the private room."  
He grabbed a few menu's and led them through the pristine restaurant glowing with romantic candlelight and warm shades of brown and gold. They were led towards a golden curtain which brought them to a finely laid table for four.  
Jan sat across from Vorik and Rosemary sat on the corner. The waiter came around and helped them with their napkins and filled their glasses with water before he said he would return shortly.

Rosemary sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking.." Jan began. "Don't be negative."

Vorik opened his menu and raised a brow immediately. "French cuisine, was coming here his choice?"

"It was mine." Rosemary said with a smile. "It turns out the General is partial to French cuisine as well though given to his response to my messages."

"So, you have been writing to each other?" Vorik asked. Jan couldn't help but smile, he certainly was a curious Vulcan, she found it to be so endearing.

"We have only twice." She said while blushing. "If anything I hope to have at least made a new friend."

Vorik nodded. "That is a most logical outlook on your current situation."

The waiter suddenly came in wheeling a cart. It had a large plate of sampler appetizers ranging from mini spinach pastries, to oysters on the half shell, savory crepes and soup. There was also a silver stand in which a bucket of ice and two bottles of champagne were placed into the buckets.

"Compliments of General Martok, he has informed me that he should be here very shortly." The waiter said before he disappeared again.

Jan looked around before she peered over to see what the bottles were. "Dom Perignon! I never thought I'd ever get to drink this!" She said excitedly. She carefully put it back down and pulled up the other bottle. "Q' Vlah Blood Champagne, well then… I know which one I'm going to be drinking!"

Rosemary laughed. "That's two things you never thought you'd drink."

"I assure you that once you try it, you'll never go back to drinking anything else again!" Came a sudden deep voice.  
Everyone suddenly looked up and there he stood, General Martok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

You've been reading that same page for the past 20 minutes now, what's up? Bea asked as she peered behind Lina.

She sighed and put down her PADD. "I don't know; I've just had a lot on my mind."

"MmmHmmmm.. And I bet his name starts with an 'M' right?"

Lina narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Why do you go straight to thinking that it has to do with the guy I brought over to the table today? You don't think I could be worried about a class, or missing my old home?"

Bea give a wicked smile. "Did you take a good look at him Lina? It should be illegal to be so fine; I mean did you see what happened to me when I saw him? I just about killed myself!"

"Well today at the library… I think he was trying to make a pass at me.."

"Oh my glob!" Bea said as she scooted closer to her cousin. "AND?! What else? What else?"

"I just don't know! I find it so hard to believe that someone like him could be single you know? It's like, what's wrong with him?"

Bea sighed. "Why are you jumping straight to the negative? Give him the benefit of your doubt, maybe he's just too busy with classes or whatever."

Lina shook her head. "I don't know. I really like him, and a large part of me would like to get to know him better but at the same time, another part of me says I need to stay away because; the truth is that I don't' know how long we're going to stay here Bea. I mean, yeah this is great that we're here in Star Fleet but I wasn't lying when I said that I've also been thinking about our real home."  
She looked directly at her cousin with 'the face' that Bea knew meant she was completely serious.

"I feel as if I have burdened you all to this. I know it's cool that we're socializing and hanging out with the characters of our dreams but, how long before we tire of it? And.. things haven't been exactly going the way we thought things would I mean… You've got a freaking mad-Vulcan chasing after you."

Bea shook her head. "He's not an issue anymore Lina, that ship has sailed, but I know what you're trying to say. Things haven't really been working themselves out the way we thought. We thought it was going to be all fun and games, but there's hard work involved in this too." She said as she held up her PADD that had her finished homework.

"We've only been here a few days Lina, let's give this some more time and the benefit of our doubt. As far as the stud Betazoid, I'd say keep your distance for a while, but be friendly. I'm going to follow him around and see what kind of person he is."

Lina shook her head. "I don't know if you following him around is a good idea."

Bea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you telling me that is gonna stop me from doing it. I need the peace of mind to know that my cousin isn't dating some alien freak."

Lina laughed. "Wow, thanks."

Bea giggled. "You're welcome."

OoOoooOooOooO

"My extreme apologies for arriving late." General Martok began as he pulled out two dozen long stemmed roses and handed them to Rosemary, they were dark red.

He smiled as he looked at her and fidgeted around as if he wanted to hug her but then stopped himself. He looked at her longingly as if he had been missing something and had finally found it. "It's odd, but I feel as if I have known you for a long time." He said to her.

"Oh my.. I … Well thank you very much, and the flowers are lovely."

"But not as lovely as you, and such fine colors you are wearing!" He said as he eyed her with an approving fashion. He finally turned to Vorik and Jan. "These must be the friends you talked about!" He said as he did a salute where he hit his chest with his fist.

Vorik nodded keeping his usual stoic features while Jan gave a wide smile. "General Martok, it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine I assure you." He said as he took his seat across from Rosemary. He was wearing these stretchy looking pants and a silver and black tunic. Unlike what Rosemary could remember, he had a trimmed goatee rather than a beard. Instead of the masses of crazy hair, it was neatly tied back, and he had both his eyes in which to admire her all the more.

"So General, do you get out like this much?" Jan asked.

"Mmm.. not really, I usually don't have the time, but Chex described you all honorable beings I'd get along with and I must say that he was not mistaken." He said as he looked directly at Rosemary with a grin.

She all but gasped! His teeth! They were sparkling white and the spitting image of perfection!

"Let me pour you all some Champagne" He said as he pulled out the blood Champagne first. "You must try even if just a few sips, this is one of the finest Champagne's on Kronos so you can imagine my delight when I discovered that they carry it here in this restaurant. You ladies have chosen well!" He said as he again looked directly at Rosemary. It was quite obvious that there had been some kind of connection between the two.

Vorik looked over at Jan and raised a brow when Martok was pouring Champagne to Rosemary. She smiled in turn; the date thankfully wasn't going to be a heartbreaking disaster after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bea went to go drop off some books at the library. She was about to leave when she realized that apart from the usual technical books and other subject-related texts, they also had a section that was dedicated to hobbies and recreational topics. She wandered over hoping to run into a good cookbook that would convey what people of their time considered 'good food'. She picked one up called: " Easy Favorite Galactic Dishes"  
She opened it up and scanned through it. Andorian Beravi fruit ice cream, Klingon blood cake, Vulcan veggie goulash etc."

She closed the book and was about to head towards the checkout counter when she almost ran into Solok head first.

"Good grief! How did you? How long?" She sighed and backed away from him, but he kept walking closer to her.  
"You think it's so easy don't you?" He said in a dangerous tone. She blinked. "Uhhhh, I have no idea what you're talking about right now."

He contemplated her with a look of disdain. "You illogical humans have no concept of…"

"Yeah ok, as much I'd love to stick around and hear you verbally abuse my species; I really need to get going." She tried to make a run for it but he dove in front of her and blocked her passage.

"Tomorrow at 700 hours I want you in my office…."

"NO!" She interrupted as she folded her arms in front of her.

"I'm not going to go to your office because number one, I haven't done anything wrong. If I had, I'm not the kind of person to run away from my wrongs like a coward. I'd face up to what I've done, and number two; what you're doing to me is harassment and I'm not going to tolerate it any further, I don't care who you think you are!"

A smirk appeared before his face, it made Bea cringe. "I see you are the more emotional type, you didn't even allow me to finish before I could convey that the reason I wanted you to stop by the office was to formally discuss a special engineering project that I think you'd be suitable for."

"You have an odd way of making such a request; one usually doesn't start off asking that by saying something demeaning about the person."

"I wouldn't speak in such a manner if you simply showed me my due respect!" He retorted.

"Just like you respect us humans, right?"

There was silence between them. It was clear that nothing else was going to be said because, he didn't respect humans and his attempting to deny it would be a lie but to further push his reasons why would be revealing matters that didn't concern her.  
He hated the fact that he had even approached her, and he didn't understand why he had followed her when he had seen her going up the staircase to the library, it just made him resent her all the more.

He was about to say something but Bea was suddenly looking in another direction. She was staring at a fairly tall and physically formed male which gathered the attention of several other females. He was headed towards the exit of the library. Solok thought it typical of the human female to instantly be drawn to a man simply by his looks rather than his intellect, when he turned to look at Bea she was already following after said male. The nerve of that illogical female! He would not let her leave him in mid-sentence, so he followed after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Taurik was having trouble meditating.

Usually it was never difficult to reach a state of total peace and relaxation, but every time he came close, the image of Lina and the Betazoid would flash in his mind.  
He did not understand why it should bother him as much as it did. Lina was technically nothing to him except a newly formed acquaintance and yet, he had an instinctual feeling that he wanted, needed to be close to her and he did not know why. This had never happened before to him, not when he was bonded at the tender age of 6, nor when his intended called off their understanding when he had decided to join Star Fleet. Truth be told, he actually was relieved to be free of her, but this Lina woman, he could not get her off his mind and he didn't know what to do about it.


	7. Secrets In The Dark

Bea followed Lina's stud muffin out the library not knowing that Solok was right behind her. Matthias hurried down the hall and into an open dark area near the parking lot towards the exit of the premises when Bea suddenly stopped and hid behind a small alcove there.

"Cadet Wild..!" Solok suddenly barked beside her.

"SHHHHH!" Bea said as she literally covered his mouth with her hand and pressed herself up against him so that they wouldn't be detected.

Bea thought for sure that Solok had blown their cover, but there was noise coming from another direction, and suddenly another equally tall but scrawnier man walked up to him. He wasn't wearing the star fleet uniform and he had a weird look about him, he didn't strike Bea like he would be a cadet.

"Did you bring it?" He asked Matthias.

"Yeah." He said as he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"None of those crazy girls followed you right?" The scrawny guy asked.

They both looked around and Bea was still hiding with her hand clasped over Solok's mouth, surprisingly he didn't move to stop her nor moved away from their close proximity from one another. He seemed to be concentrating on what was going on with the Betazoid and the stranger as well.

"I have what you want." Matthias said in a low voice.

"Yes." The scrawny one said as he dug into his pocket and brought out a small chip with a clear case.  
"The credits you asked for are there."

They did an exchange where Matthias in turn gave him a slightly larger chip.

The scrawny man pocketed the chip. "See you next month" He said before he turned and left the premises.  
Matthias as well swiftly left the area.

Solok finally moved Bea's hand from his mouth and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and in shock from what they had just witnessed. "How is it that he didn't detect us being nearby? I though Betazoids could telepathically know if.. I thought for sure he'd catch us hiding." She whispered.

"His mind might've been otherwise occupied and was not able to pick up our presence. Is this why you followed him? What exactly do you know about him Cadet Wilder?"

"I know next to nothing about him, one of my friends recently has been spending a lot of time with him and I wanted to observe him to see what kind of person he is when he is not with my friend. I want to see her happy and not with some loser."

Solok smirked. "So you were spying on him."

"Like you spy on me." She replied.

"You flatter yourself!" He said a little too loudly.

"I don't trust him." Bea said, going back to the subject of Matthias, "Why meet with someone in secret? And he gave him credits, what if he's giving him Star Fleet confidential information?"

"That is what I'm going to find out right now." He said as he began to walk back to his office.

"I'm going with you!" She said running after him.

"No, you are not. You shouldn't even be out at this hour; you should be studying for the upcoming exam." He said without turning back to face her.

"You have to at least tell me what you find out! I'm not going to tell anyone about this if that's what you're worried about, and I could help you get more information about him."

He finally turned around and faced her. "Do you realize the danger you might have been in if I hadn't come along and he had found you?"

She smirked at him. "I knew that you care about me."

"My statement has nothing to do with caring. Logic dictates that I seek what is best for all the cadets in Star Fleet."

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He didn't put up an argument so she began walking in the direction of his office.  
There was no one around, all the usual staff, including the receptionist had gone for the night. Solok entered his code and the door to his office slid open. He sat behind his computer desk and Bea pulled up a chair next to him. She watched as he quickly entered data and then suddenly Matthias' face appeared on screen with all his info alongside his handsome face.  
Apparently with his administrator's access, Solok was able to view every single thing that Matthias had ever done electronically ranging from his class assignments all the way up to viewing the personal messages that he sent and received on his PADD, it was insane.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Do you do this often?" She asked.

"Only when I need to." He replied while still downloading his data.

She lifted a brow and looked at his direction. "You've looked at mine haven't you?"

"Yes." He replied without any hint of shame.

She wasn't surprised; of course he had spied on everything she did. Hell, he probably knew her entire day's routine which was why he'd show up everywhere she was.

She stayed staring at him for a long while and then he finally turned to face her.  
"Why do you hold such disdain towards humans? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you have been seriously injured by one before."

"That is none of your concern."

"Well I'm sorry." She replied.

He fixed her a serious stare. "What are you sorry for?"

"That you have been hurt by a human."

"I was not hurt by a human!" He said a little too loudly. She was coming to realize that she knew she was right about something given the way he responded, when she was on to something, he'd raise his voice. She wondered what could have happened. Had it been a woman?

"Not all humans are like that you know, there are some of us who hold loyalty and honor in its highest regard, there's no need to hold all humans accountable for what has happened in your past."

"We are not discussing this." He said without looking up at her. The log finally came up on screen and there before them was the proof they had been seeking. Matthias had in fact broken into, and downloaded confidential information.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rosemary spent practically all of lunch talking about her date with Martok to Lina and Taurik. Vorik had offered to help Jan with an assignment so they had taken the lunch period to go to one of the study labs.  
Only fifteen minutes were left when Bea finally showed up at the table.

"Where have you been?" Lina asked her. "Lunch is almost over."

"I stayed behind in class to go over some information on our upcoming project." She replied as she pulled out a sandwich and a bottle of pink Bajoran juice she seemed to be partial to.

"Was Solok there?" Lina asked.  
"What do you think?" Bea replied as she unwrapped her pepperoni and capicola sandwich and took a big bite.

Lina looked over at Taurik who for the most part had remained quiet all throughout lunch.  
"What do you make of Solok being persistently after my cousin? Let's get a Vulcan's perspective on this because to me, I don't think his actions are logical."

He looked up from his PADD and cleared his throat.  
"It could be various reasons but it would be difficult to gage which applies to Cadet Wilder's situation given that we are lacking many facts."

"Give it a shot." Lina replied.

"Well," Taurik began. "It may well be that Professor Solok does not trust the Cadet, but we also know that he seems to insistently appear wherever she is present and that would imply that he sees her as a threat."

Bea laughed and almost spit out her juice. "Oh yeah.. watch out! Five foot tall threat coming through!" She said as she dramatically raised her hands up.  
Taurik raised a brow. "I meant an emotional threat."

"EMOTIONAL?" The girls said at the same time.

"It is of course just a theory, he does seem to spend a great deal of energy on you Cadet Wilder, but then again it is not the first time he has done so where humans are concerned."

"I say he's nuts." Rosemary said.

"Wait a minute, back up a second." Lina said. "You said emotional, how is that possible? I thought you all were unfeeling beings." She knew it wasn't true but for some reason, Lina wanted to see how Taurik would react.

"That is a very human statement. We do of course have feelings, but we choose to repress them for the sake of not having them interfere with logic."

"So you do feel the same emotions we do then?" She asked again.

"They can be controlled." He replied.

"You didn't directly answer my question though." Lina pushed. "I don't see what big deal is! So what? You have feelings, how does that make you a lesser person? And more to the point, why should Vulcans make others feel inferior for expressing said feelings?!" She stood up and leaned closer towards him as she spoke, but he did not move from where we was sitting. Her fiery spirit excited him in some strange way, but he of course remained calm and stoic.

"That is a very untrue statement for I personally have never made a member of a different species feel inferior for showing their emotions. You are generalizing Vulcans just because of Professor Solok's attitude towards your cousin."

They were both looking at each other, Lina in particular seemed very flustered, while Taurik almost seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Do you guys wanna be alone?" Bea said as she started gathering her things.

"I would not mind it." Taurik said as he gave Lina an intense stare.

The following sound was that of Bea laughing so hard that she fell over on the floor heaving. Rosemary blushed a deep scarlet hue and excused herself to go find her own cousin.  
Taurik suddenly stood up and excused himself too, apparently having realized that his choice of words had been inappropriate.

"Oh man!" Bea finally said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "No wonder he's been so snippy, he totally wants you!"

"That was so embarrassing Bea! Why did you have to start laughing!"

"Oh come on! You have to admit that was pretty hilarious!" Bea replied. "Taurik wants to do the hand rub with you!"

"Could you be serious for one minute?"

Bea forced herself to stop laughing and gave her a playful slap on the shoulder. "Take my advice cousin, I'd take my chances with Taurik rather than the Betazoid guy you've been tripping yourself over. He's not worth your time or your effort; in fact, he's a total loser who would probably just use you."

Lina's jaw was practically on the floor. "How do you know so much? The other day you almost killed yourself simply by looking at him."

Bea shook her head. "I really can't tell you how I know, I just do, and you have to take my word for it, stay away from him."

"You can't get away with that Bea! How do you know so much?"

"I'm gonna be late for class." She said as she started walking away.

"You saw something didn't you?!" Lina said as she ran after her.

Bea sighed. "Yeah I did, and I just can't tell you what it is that I saw, I just can't, just trust me that he's not what he appears to be."

"It was that day that you dropped off your books alone wasn't it? Was it another girl?"

"Just drop it Lina!"

"I can't drop it! I need to know!"

"No, you don't." Bea said and then disappeared into the east building.

Lina couldn't let it go, she needed answers and she would make sure that Matthias would tell her everything.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Rosemary arrived in her and Jan's shared room, everything she was holding suddenly fell on the floor and she gasped audibly as she looked at the scene before her. The entire room was filled with nothing but roses. She had read about it in books, seen it in movies, but she never thought that anyone actually did that sort of thing. The only place where there weren't Roses was the study desk, and there in the very center was a remote that said: "Play me" She did as instructed and Martok's face came on to the screen.

"My Lovely Rosemary,

I do hope that you've received my small token of affection. Your cousin was good enough to help me arrange everything so do not worry yourself as to how everything appeared suddenly in your room."  
He sighed then and lightly rubbed the back of his head. "I can't stop thinking about you Rosemary, about what a wonderful time we had. I hope that you will see me again tomorrow right. Your two other friends are welcome to come of course, but I'd like to bring you over to my place and let you try some of my cooking. Please notify me of your answer Rosemary, and I hope to hear back from you soon."

Then his face was gone, and Rosemary was so overwhelmed that her eyes suddenly blurred with tears and she called him to accept his invitation right away.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Jan couldn't believe it, Vorik had asked her out to dinner.  
They a nice little vegan café that had a giant aquarium. While they were waiting to be seated, she was practically hypnotized by a fish in particular. It had hues of red and gold, and the fish almost seemed to be showing off to her for attention.  
"What a cutey!" She exclaimed. "He sure seems to love attention!"

Vorik raised a brow. "The fish does seem to be stimulated by your presence; I have never seen anything like it."

They were finally seated, and handed menus Vorik looked up at her and apologized. "I am sorry if you would have preferred to eat something is more palatable to humans." He began.

"What are you referring to Vorik? I too am a Vegan, so this café is actually perfect."

His eyes widened just a bit. "You are? Fascinating, a logical lifestyle choice if I may say so."

They ordered and shared the appetizer platter that came with hummus, vegetarian stuffed grape leaves, and falafel patties. It had filled them up pretty good so they bypassed ordering an entrée and instead got dessert.

"I really am enjoying this time that we're spending together Vorik." Jan said with a blush on her cheeks.

"As am I Cadet Belvedere."

"Vorik… I call you by your name, you don't' have to call me Cadet Belvedere anymore, call me Jan!"

He stared at her but didn't say anything, perhaps it would take time before he became more comfortable around her, for right now however, things seemed to be heading in the right direction.


	8. Vow Of Vengeance

Rosemary and Jan were at the store looking at dresses. Initially they had no intention of buying anything, but once they realized that their Star Fleet ID cards also contained a sizable amount of credits, it suddenly became a priority that Rosemary find something suitable to wear for the dinner at Martok's.

"Remember, try to find something that has dark red in it!" She said as she quickly scoured through all the dresses.  
Jan was completely engrossed in the style and variety of different dresses, some had four and up to six arm holes, she picked one up and giggled. "This must have been made for a giant caterpillar in mind!"

"In all candor; I'm sure the Lizardian females wont take very kindly to your statement." Came a deep and ruthless voice from behind her.

Jan's eyes grew wide as she froze and dropped the dress. Slowly she turned around and before her was none other than Senator Vreenak in all his arrogant glory.

"No need to excite yourself, I know I have that effect on women."

"Are…. You… " She began slowly.

"Of course, women all across the galaxy recognize me in a heartbeat, come child, who am I? Go on.. It's ok to say it."

"Are you a Lizardian male? I meant no offense by my previous statement Sir."

His face hardened as he stood up straighter. "Do I look like a Lizardian to you?"

"Ummmmm." Jan said looking around nervously.

He blinked in disbelief.

"Do you really not know who I am?"

"Ummmmm" Jan said as she twiddled her fingers.

"I don't really keep up with celebrities or anything of the like. I do apologize if I'm supposed to recognize you."

A pair of big and strong Romulan men in armor suddenly appeared. "Senator, the car is waiting for you Sir."

"You're a Senator?!" Jan said in awe.

He raised a brow and lowered his sunglasses that appeared to be way too big for his head. "Yes, I am." He said and leaned in so close that for a moment Jan thought he was going to kiss her. "Try to control yourself." He said and walked out of the store.

Rosemary came around with a couple of dresses in her hands and they both watched as the Romulan posse drove off. "Was that Vreenak?"

Jan nodded. "Yup."

Rosemary looked at her cousin in a confused manner. "What the heck was he doing in a women's clothes store? And why did you pretend not to know him?"

Jan giggled. "I wanted to see his reaction."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ok, what's wrong?" Matthias asked when he could no longer tolerate Lina's silence.

Lina looked up at him with distrust. "I don't know, you tell me."

Matthias ran his hand over his face. "You're angry with me over something I did, the question is, what did I do to offend you?"

Lina folded her arms across her chest. "Where were you two nights ago?"

Matthias blinked in shock. "What do you… I don't.. What are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Lina said a little too loudly since they were in the library. A couple of cadets turned to look at them. Actually, Lina didn't know what he had done; she was just going by what Bea had told her and trying to get him to say it by acting as if she already knew.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm picking up that your cousin has something to do with this."

"We're not talking about my cousin are we? I'm talking about how you were trying to lead me on like if I were one of those moronic girls who chases aimlessly after you!"

He sat up straighter and looked off to the side before looking at her again. "Well you were weren't you? Do you know how hard it is to concentrate in class when more than half the females in the room are pushing their gushing feelings to the forefront of my mind? You're not going to sit there and deny that you turned to putty when you found out I was your partner for this project; I know that you want me, and you're not exactly hard on the eyes so I figured; why not?"

Lina smiled and gathered all her items before getting up from her seat. "We're done here!" She said as she was about to walk away but he quickly stood up and grabbed her hand.

"You don't even know what you're accusing me of do you? It's as if someone warned you about me. Who warned you? Was it your cousin?"

"Let go of me!" She said and quickly dislodged her arm from his grasp. "Let's get something straight right now! I don't ever want you to talk to me, or contact me or my friends in any way, shape or form. I'd never waste my time on someone like you!"

She then stormed off, the librarian would probably ban her forever but she didn't care, who did that jerk think he was?

However, Matthias didn't even make it to his next class because just as he was walking down the hallway, Solok suddenly appeared before him. "A word Cade; in the council chambers."

OooOooOoOoOoOoOo

Bea stopped by Solok's office, he was sitting there writing something on his PADD.

"So, it's done then?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Yes."

"How did he react?"

"As to be expected with any emotional Species. He portrayed anger, resentment, and vowed to have vengeance on those who wronged him."

Bea laughed. "Wow."

She then looked at him in a contemplative manner. "So that's it then, we're back to being enemies now?"

Solok contemplated her words carefully. "'_We' _Cadet Wilder, were never anything to begin with, it's all in your illogical mind."

She stood there for a moment after he said this. It didn't really surprise her, but what _she_ was surprised about was that his words had actually hurt her. It didn't roll off of her like they usually did. There was obviously nothing more to say so she turned and left his office leaving him surprised by her reaction to what he had said.

**Short Chapter I know, but there will be more to come!**


	9. Kiss Of Life

News of Matthias' expulsion from Star Fleet spread like wildfire.

It seemed like everyone was talking about it, so it took next to no time at all before Lina found out. To say she was shocked was a definite understatement. The curious thing about it was that everyone had their own version as to why he was expelled.

"I heard he had seven different girlfriends who found out about each other and then got together to set him up so they he ended up breaking one of the key regulations as vengeance!"

Another one was: "I heard he was having an affair with a Star Fleet staff member." But that was probably not true because nobody had heard of a Star Fleet staff member being let go around the same time, but some insisted that Star Fleet was doing that purposely so as not to cause a commotion.

There were all kinds of things circulation ranging from him having used his abilities against people for his own gain to really stupid things like: "Matthias voluntarily left to open up a Vegan café, learn to play the guitar, and be one with nature."

"I know you know the real reason, if you're my cousin and truly love me you'd tell me." Lina said to Bea that afternoon.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything about it." She replied.

"Who did you promise? Your boyfriend Solok?" Lina said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Bea laughed. "Oh yeah! Before I left his office he pretty much told me that I'm meaningless."

Lina blinked. "He did what?"

"You heard me." Bea replied.

"And what did you do? I hope you set him straight!"

"I did nothing, I left his office." Bea replied.

"WHAT?! You let him get away with that?" Lina shouted.

Bea pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "He's not worth the time or the energy Lina, and you know what, I think that since Jan and Rosemary are off frolicking happily with Martok and Vorik, we should do something fun too!

Lina shook her head. "I agree, and afterwards we'll eat rocky road ice cream!"  
Both girls got ready to go out. Bea had on some black slacks with silver flats and a flowery top. Her wavy brown hair was partially clipped on the sides with a jeweled flower pin. Lina had on black slacks as well but a red knitted top, and she had on these super cute gold hoop earrings. Her long curled hair spiraled down her back freely.  
They were just about to walk off campus when they suddenly saw Taurik walking towards them.

"Hey Taurik, what brings you out and about?" Bea asked as she immediately went over to him and gave him a smile like the cat that had caught the cream. She saw that his cheeks began to tinge green, even more so when he looked up and saw how beautiful Lina was looking. Of course he hadn't forgotten what had happened at lunch, it was kinda hard to forget such a declaration especially when you considered that it had come from a Vulcan.

"We're gonna get something to eat, and then we're going to check out a comedy club, you wanna come?"

"I probably shouldn't, I have studying to do." He said slightly fidgeting, in Vulcan body language that meant: "Keep talking to me until I change my mind."

Surprisingly, Lina suddenly spoke up. "Yes Taurik, you should come with us, I'd enjoy it if you did."

Bea winked at him and his cheeks grew even greener if possible.

"Well…" He began. "I'd need to go and change my attire."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now? It's just food and a show, we're not going anywhere fancy." Lina said to him. He looked at her for some time and quickly nodded. "I will accept your invitation then."

"Oh wait!" lina suddenly said. "I left the communicator on the table, how are we supposed to hear back from Rosemary and Jan! I 'll be right back."

"Should I accompany you?" Taurik began, he was already following after her.

"It's ok, I wont be but two minutes, you can stay here with Bea." She said and then she was off. He watched longingly after her but Bea's laughter snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You know, you're not really hiding your attraction for her."

Taurik raised a brow. "Why should I? I don't have a mate, she does not either, and I find her suitable."

"You should sing her a song to win her over." Bea said with that huge smile of hers.

Taurik raised his brow even higher. "Vulcans do not sing."

"And that's the beauty of it! Vulcans don't sing so she'll be like super impressed if you do! It's so easy! Look, I'll do it right now."

And so began the madness of illogicalness at its all time high. Bea stood in front of him and clutched her chest as if she were broken hearted and began to sing:

"_We can't play this game anymore but,_

_Can we still be friends?_

_Things just can't go on like before but_,

_Can we still be friends_? "

"I don't know that this particular song would be the correct choice since it sounds like the couple in the song are quarreling."

But Bea continued to sing not knowing that El Capitan Solok was coming up the way and observing the scene unfolding before him, so he quickly hid behind a pillar. At this point Bea had her arms out extended to Taurik in a pleading fashion.

"_Let's admit we made a mistake but,_

Can we still be friends?

_Heart break's never easy to take but,_

_Can we still be friends?_

Taurik was now unfolding his arms and he slightly extended them out to Bea as if trying to mimic what she was doing although he couldn't for the life of him understand how doing this would win Lina over; humans were indeed rather strange.

"_Can we still get together some time_?" Bea sang.

"What are you doing singing to Taurik?" Lina asked as she stared at them both wide eyed and confused.

Taurik was about to tell her but Bea stepped him, she was obviously covering up the truth. "I was going over a previous act John Pinette did in Montreal."

Lina laughed, "He really is funny and sarcastic, I hope we see something relatively good tonight."

She said as they started walking off together. The logical part of Solok's mind would've turned around and gone back to his office to finish much work that he had, and forgotten the whole incident, but he could not turn his mind away from it. He replayed the words Cadet Wilder had said to the Vulcan and if he wasn't mistaken, it meant that they… had.. but now weren't? Or were they? His eyes grew wide in realization. Of course, it made perfect sense! It explained how Cadet Wilder knew so much about Vulcans! She had been in a relationship with one, with Cadet Taurik! He slammed his fist down his desk and caused a very noticeable dent.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jan, Rosemary, and Vorik arrived at Martok's house…. Estate was more like it. The entrance was like a museum and the girls found it very strange, it didn't seem like a Klingon residence at all, from the marble floors to the exquisite statues. It was all very beautiful of course but it lacked personality. Rosemary made a guess that it was because he was probably hardly at home and therefor someone else did the decorating for him. It was good that he had invited them to his house because now she was able to get a whole different perspective of him.

"The master is this way." Said an attendant wearing an apron. Jan raised a brow. "Master? Did we get sucked into a Jane Austen novel and I didn't know about it? Is Mr. Darcy coming to greet us?"

But of course, Martok was there to greet them. He looked pretty much the same as last time except his tunic today was burgundy and gold with lots of intricate words written in Klingon.  
After a scrumptious dinner, Martok took them out to the terrace. Jan could tell that her cousin wanted to say something to Martok in private so she asked if she and Vorik could take a stroll in the garden. Martok extended his hand towards it. "Please do!"

Jan blushed as she looked up at Vorik and they headed towards the garden path alone.

Rosemary waited until they were away from view and she looked up at Martok.

"Listen, I …"

But she never got to finish saying what she had wanted to say for at that moment Martok took her in his arms and gave her the most passionate-searing kiss she'd ever received in her life.

He smiled at her. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

"It seems things are progressing well between your cousin and the general." Vorik said as he walked with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I do believe she is quite taken with him. I don't think she ever thought she'd like him as much as she does."  
Vorik raised a brow. "I have come to find, especially on Earth that sometimes you can have an initial idea about someone but over time, that can change drastically."

Jan nodded. "Yes, that is very true." She said with a smile. "Although I have always thought very well of you Vorik."

Vorik didn't reply but he dug into his pocket and brought out a small box.

"I saw this the other day at a small gift shop. I know that you are fond of fish so I thought you might enjoy this."

Jan took the box with jittery fingers, maybe it was an engagement… no.. he already said it was fish related, maybe it was a tin of sardines or something. She opened the box however and gasped at the beautiful necklace charm that looked back at her. It was a silver Betta fish with red scales and hues of teal. "Oh my goodness, Vorik! This is beautiful! No one has ever given me anything like this before!"

He was about to say something but Jan was so overcome with emotion that she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

* * *

"**Can We Still Be Friends" Is a song from Todd Rundgren. If you've ever watched the movie Dumb and Dumber, it's the song they play at the end when the cops have apprehended the bad guys and Lloyd is watching the woman of his dreams talk to the cops…. Anyway… The song isn't mine.**


	10. Hash It Out

About a week had gone by in which Rosemary and Martok were officially dating seriously. Things were going magnificently as he was very attentive when he did contact her but he was always so busy! She sometimes felt as if they were being timed or something and if she felt this way now, she knew it wasn't going to get better later on and it was something that she was going to have to address to him. Every time he called and his face appeared on screen, she suddenly felt the deep urge to address the 'work' issue and whether he had plans on dropping some of the items on his agenda like Chex had told her he was planning on doing, but then she would suddenly be overcome with an overwhelming feeling that she was butting into his personal affairs way too early in the relationship and she'd always push it aside and not mention anything about it.

Jan and Vorik were really just the same. After he had given her the charm, she placed it on a chain she had purchased and wore it around her neck every day. Every time they would see each other Jan was expecting him to maybe say something with regard to advancing their relationship to something more solid but he never did. He kept things nice and neutral… Too neutral and it was driving Jan crazy! Weren't Vulcans supposed to be fast acting? Why was he taking his sweet time?  
He had caught her staring at him one time during their study sessions; he had simply given a half smile and continued with his work. She didn't understand it! He only went out with B'Elanna on one date, ONE DATE! In the DS9 series and already he was asking her to marry him! Why was this Vorik so different?

"He might be confused about what he wants, not all Vulcans are the same." Lina said to her as they were all sitting around in Jan and Rosemary's room.

"Is that coming from personal experience with Taurik?" Rosemary said with a lift a brow.

"Well yea actually." Lina replied. "Taurik doesn't hide at all that he wants me, and he makes sure to remind me every single day that I am his intended, and then one day I told him that nobody tells me what to do! And I was walking away but before I could, he grabbed me, spun me around and…." Ooooh, she hadn't meant to go that far, she'd only had told Bea after it had happened and that had been it.

"WHAT?!" Jan and Rosemary exclaimed at the same time. "This is too juicy to sit around with empty hands; I'm getting chocolate cheesecake!"

"So?! What was it like? Did he kiss well?" Rosemary pressed.

"Well.." Lina said.. "Let's just say that you can tell that Vulcans don't customarily kiss and it shows but.. I think I've taught him a thing or two since then." She said with a wink.

"This blows big time." Bea exclaimed. "Everyone has someone except for me! How the heck did this happen?"

"But you have Solok!" Lina teased.

"Oh yeah, that's why we ignore each other, because we're so in love!"

Jan came back with a scrumptious, half eaten chocolate cheesecake and a couple of plates and a knife. "What did I miss, start over, who kissed who?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"A word if you will Cadet" Solok said as he began to advance on Taurik.

"I must say. I have been monitoring your conduct as of late, and it falls upon me to tell you that you bring shame to the Vulcan name." Solok said with a sneer. "Tell me Cadet, Do you have a bond mate back home?"

Taurik was indeed surprised by the way that he so bluntly stated his disapproval, it almost sounded emotional, actually… it did. The girls had warned him beforehand though so he did not take offense and kept his expression completely stoic.

"I believe Sir, that that is an extremely personal question, and I do not feel obligated to answer such a question without a logical explanation as to why you are asking this of me. And, you of course will state your reasons for finding me so degradable to the Vulcan race."

"It is bad enough that you're involved with one human, but two?! Shameful doesn't even begin to cover what you are!" Solok practically spat. Taurik however remained calm and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Who are you referring to sir?"

"Cadet Wilder and Cadet Shore of course! Cadet Shore I can believe since she seems to have some sense but Wilder?! She is the very definition of illogic itself! Why she!"

"We are not involved in any kind of a relationship other than being classmates." Taurik replied.

Solok stepped up to him and gave him a menacing stare. "Believe me Cadet, that I am not afraid of expelling more than one student within the same month, so you do well to be truthful at all times."

Taurik blinked as if it had suddenly hit him. "You're attracted to her Sir?"

Solok stepped back as if he had just been backhanded in the face. "WHAT?! How dare you imply!"

"Perhaps you should be discussing these matters with Cadet Wilder herself? I believe you would be able to accomplish more in that way."

"Do you realize who you are talking to?" He practically barked, it discomfited Taurik a bit, he wondered why he seemed so emotionally unstable.

"I know you do not think well of humans Professor but I must say that during my time here on Earth, I have found the company of Cadet Shore, Wilder, and their friends to be truly refreshing in contrast to other humans, and allow me to add that I believe that Cadet Wilder's true feelings towards you are not all hostile. That is why I urge you to speak with her."

His eyes lit up suddenly but then quickly returned back to normal. "Does she speak of me to you?"

"She has on several occasions." He replied.

Solok sighed and sat down, regaining control over himself. "So; you confirm to me that you and Wilder have never been involved in any sort of relationship?"

Taurik nodded. "I seek Cadet Shore and no one else if you must know."

"Then why was cadet Wilder singing to you a few days ago?" Solok insisted.

"Singing to me? That was… Were you watching us Sir?"

"Of course! Why was she singing to you Cadet?!"

"Because.." Taurik said a little embarrassed. "She was teaching me the human way to "woo" Cadet Shore. She says that a man's singing voice will always lure the human female."

Solok's eyes widened. Was that true?

"Thank You cadet. I've heard everything I wish to hear." Solok said and turned his chair so that his back was facing Taurik.  
Later that night, Lina met up with Taurik to have dinner and a study session alone, they were just about to dig into their food when Taurik had told him that he'd met up with Solok "What happened? Why did he want to talk to you?"

"I believe…" Taurik began. "Professor Solok is having an internal battle with his emotions concerning Beatrice."

"Oh no… " Lina said with deep worry. "That means he's going to start stalking her again. He's got to stop, we've got to put a stop to him! I'm not going to stand around while he makes my cousins life hell just because he can't deal with his feelings for her!"

"I believe that he intends on speaking to her." Taurik replied. "Perhaps it is best if we leave them to 'hash out' their own issues."

Lina laughed. "Did you just say 'hash out?' You have been hanging around me too much." She laughed.

He raised a brow and looked directly into her eyes. "I believe, that we have not been 'hanging around' enough."

Lina swallowed hard, damn this guy was persistent! But, she couldn't deny that she liked it, and wouldn't have it any other way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It seemed like everyone was with their beloved so Bea decided to head up to the library and check out some culinary books. It was really relaxing to her and she was always eager to discover new and exciting dishes so she could go back to her room and try to recreate it when she actually had the time to cook. She liked to just sit in the middle of the isle and go through a series of books at the same time so that she didn't have to walk back and forth from the table to the book case. Nobody was around so she decided to get comfortable and took off her shoes and leaned back against one of the shelves as she was reading through one of the books.

"Cadet Wilder, what are you doing? This is not your dorm room, pick up your things at once!"

Bea didn't look up from her book, but she did laugh to herself. "Wow, it's like I can actually hear him!" She turned the page and leaned back a little further.

"Cadet Wilder!" He insisted. She blinked and then lowered her book and realized Solok really was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He bypassed her question. "Why are there book all over the place, and why aren you not wearing your proper foot attire? And.."

"Such a pretty face, but your mouth always ruins everything." She said and returned to her book, determined to not pay attention to him.

He suddenly snatched her book away and pulled her up from the floor roughly. "I will not be ignored any further! I've put up with it long enough this past week!"

Bea's eyes were wide with shock. She then looked to the side and looked at her arm where he was gripping her, she could tell she was going to bruise. When he realized what he was doing he suddenly let go, and a wave of regret immediately washed over him. He could see the expression on her face changing and he could tell she was not pleased, her eyes flashed over to his and they were like fire, it almost hurt to look directly into them. She was like a volcano that was about to erupt.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here and disturbing me during my personal time? And then you assault me and handle me like if I was some useless piece of trash!" Her eyes began to water, and she began to shake, but she suddenly took in a deep breath and the unshed tears vanished, she was obviously trying to maintain her composure.

"What is wrong with you that you're constantly following me?! How is that logical? How is your treatment towards me proving that you're above the rest? Because right now I have the lowest regard for Vulcans and I use to respect them! Since I've first met you you've done nothing but verbally abuse me, treat me inferior, you follow me all the time, and now you're physically hurting me! I'm not standing for this anymore; I'm going to report everything that you've done to me right now!"

She said and stormed off without her shoes. She was so angry that she couldn't even see straight, she wanted to fight now, and she was hoping desperately that he had followed her out the library so that the real battle could ensue. She didn't even care about the fact that she would obviously lose miserably to his superior strength, she just didn't care anymore. Just as she had thought, he was running after her and once they were out in the back building towards the lawn, she suddenly turned around and shoved him as hard as she could before she launched herself on him and ripped off the Star Fleet insignia off his black uniform.

"You shame Star Fleet and are undignified to wear…OUCH!" She cried out more from shock than from pain. He had just slammed her against a wall and had her trapped, it reminded her of that one time in the office where he too had lost control and done the same thing, why did they always end up like this?  
He didn't say anything, he was just breathing heavily on her neck, she couldn't even see his eyes and just when she was about to shout something, she felt him biting her. It was sharp, slightly painful but it was also pleasurable. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins followed by a rush of emotions. Frustration, anger, lust, want, need, it was becoming too much and she frantically tried to pull away from him, but he suddenly reached up and then kissed her mouth. It was a full and very thorough kiss, it became clear that he had obviously done this before.

"I know you want this too.." He said in between the kiss, his eyes had taken on that dark and very alien look again. "Don't fight me anymore!"

"You're the one who's been picking the fight!" She answered. "And acting like a total ass!" She was still angry and so she returned the favor and bit him too, not knowing that that was probably not the best idea since he let out a gurgling sound and words in Vulcan she didn't understand. "Human you unravel me!" He said as his fingers slowly made their way up to her psi point, but her hand quickly came up to his wrist and she pushed it away.  
"Not like this!" She said as she gave him a very serious look. "We will talk like rational people and decide what to do!"

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her neck, breathing in her scent and trying to calm himself down in the process. A human was telling him to behave himself, and she was right. He had completely and totally disgraced himself and her in the process.  
He finally let her go and lowered her on the ground. He realized she wasn't wearing shoes and looked a complete mess thanks to him.

"Please forgive me.." He began in a very low and hushed voice. "I.. I.. I have never lost control like that." It was painful to admit but he knew he had to. She had just seen a very raw and very intimate side of him hardly anyone knew about.

Bea shook her head, her hair was slightly poofy and her uniform was totally wrinkled. "The least you can do is retrieve my shoes from the library. I'm not going back there looking like this!"  
He did, he ran to the library and back. She was careful not to touch his fingers when he handed back the boots and he realized it. "We have to talk about this, about us, we cannot keep fighting these feelings between us!"

She nodded. "You're right, but you do realize that you can't continue treating me as you have been in the past, I simply will not tolerate it, and for god's sake, court me like a normal person instead of backing me up against a wall every time you're on overdrive!"

He lifted a brow. "I will; at least for now."

Her eyes opened wide in shock as did her mouth… "Did you just.."

He graced her then with a small smile and approached her, he said nothing further and kissed her again but this time it was different, this time it was actually tender and not a brutal combat of dominance between lips and tongue. He held her face in his large hands and stroked her cheeks as he kissed her, it was so tender that she could hardly believe this was the same person who was making her life a complete hell hole.

He pulled away, but she felt that he didn't want to. "Can you come to my office in about an hour? I will have food ready and we can discuss this further." She looked around. The back part of the building had only a large burgundy stone wall and a small patch of grass running down the sides, it was fortunate that they ended up there where they hadn't been seen, otherwise they would've made front page headlines.

She sighed; there really was not use in fighting it anymore. She picked up the insignia she had ripped of his uniform and handed it to him. "Fine, I'll be there."


	11. Change Of Heart

**I'm loading this chapter early today because I wont be updating probably until Tuesday. Have a great weekend you guys!**

* * *

It was not lost on Omag, the fat Ferengi that he was in the process of losing the battle to obtain Jan's heart to a Vulcan, but being who he was, he was not prepared to give up that easily. One day after class he waited for Jan to exit her class and immediately bumped into her. "Hey! Long time no see! How have you been?" He began.  
He looked her up and down and noted she had a very lovely looking Betta fish necklace and immediately his eyes narrowed. "Hey is that a Betta fish? I honestly don't think I've ever even seen a real one since I've arrived here on Earth!"

"Really!?" Jan said excitedly. If there was anything she got excited over, it was a flirty Betta fish; one of her all-time favorite animals.

"Well, we'll just have to change all that, do you want to go to the pet store during break?"

"Sure, I don't have anything planned." Omag replied.

Jan was never the type to forget her obligations but she was so caught up in showing Omag the fish that she completely forgot that she was supposed to have met up with Vorik during break. The truth was that she was considering getting one as a pet and this was the perfect excuse. Then there was the fact that she was getting kinda frustrated with the way things were going between her and Vorik so in reality, the break was actually a welcome retreat even if it was a retreat with Omag.

They arrived at the pet store, slowly walking past various aquariums filled with different fresh water and saltwater fish, then there were crabs and shrimp. Omag seemed to be impressed with the hermit crab who kept tapping the glass with its front claw. Omag bent down and began laughing in turn, exposing his sharp tooth. "Hey! I think he wants to pick a fight with me!"  
"Probably, crabs in general have very bad tempers." Jan laughed thinking to herself that the crab was probably just offended by the fat Ferengi's appearance!

"I kinda like him!" Omag said, totally entrance with the crab that seemed to be shaking its claw at him.

Jan walked over to the aquariums that had all the different kinds of Betta fishies and a squeal of delight escaped her as she clasped her hands together and looked from left to right at all the different betta fish in their separate bowls. The one that caught her eye however was the one that looked exactly like the one Vorik had given her and it was then that she remembered that she was supposed to have met up with him, AND to make matters worse, she wasn't carrying her communicator with her.  
She was about to turn around and tell Omag that they should be on their way but he was already behind her looking at the fishes as well.

"Hey! That one looks like the one you've got around your neck!" He said as he pointed at the flirty fish that had previously been swimming around, but once he saw Omag, it hid behind one of the fake plants.  
Omag immediately called the shop owner over. "I'll take that fish there hiding behind the plant for my very special friend here." He said to Jan as he gave her a toothy grin.

"Omag, that's really not.."

"No, no, no.. I insist! And while you're at it, I'd like to personally purchase that hermit crap, the one shaking it's claw at me over there…"

Both Jan and Omag arrive at the benches where Taurik, Lina, and Vorik were already sitting at. Vorik quickly looked up at the approaching couple and his lips pouted slightly in disapproval.  
"I have been waiting for 17 minutes, and 42 seconds." He told her as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Don't get your panties tied in a bunch Vulcy, she was with me!" He said as he pointed at himself.

"Yeah, look at what Omag got for me!" Jan gushed as she showed them the Betta fish she was holding in a glass bowl.

"Oh wow!" Lina said. "That's a beautiful fish! It looks like the one that's around your neck Jan!"

"Yes, it looks like the pendant that _I_ got for you." Vorik said as he eyed the fat Ferengi.

"You? You got her that?" Omag exclaimed in total surprise. He then looked over at Jan. "Are you guys involved or something?"  
Jan looked over at Vorik. "I don't know, are we?" She asked him. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on him and he felt his cheeks burning. Nothing had ever been established between them so he spoke truthfully. "We are not involved in anything past friendship."

"GOOD!" Omag exclaimed. "Jan, I would like to take you out to dinner tonight and then we can find a decent aquarium for your new fish instead of keeping it in that bowl"

But Jan only half listened to him. She was still looking at Vorik with a completely hurt expression on her face, she had had her doubts and now everything finally surfaced, he was a really nice guy and a really good friend and apparently that was all he was ever going to be. She knew in the back of her mind that that was why he was keeping things at a distant but now that it was out in the open, it hurt like hell and she didn't know what to do about it. So she turned to Omag and just started nodding, not even really knowing what she was agreeing to. "Yeah.. " She said as she got up from the bench. She suddenly didn't want to be in his presence anymore.

"I'm going to put the fish away, I'll see you guys later!" She said as she was walking away but Omag quickly followed to escort her properly.

"Wow…" Lina said in total shock. "You totally blew it with Jan just now, probably forever!" She said to Vorik.

"Let him down gently." Taurik replied with a half grin. Lina gasped, she was becoming more and more shocked with his 'UnVulcan' expressions that just blew her away. How as it possible that she had never seen this side of him before? He was everything should could want and more!

Vorik hung his head and sighed. "I simply stated the truth, but it does not mean that I do not desire Jan. I am very fond of her."

"And I'm fond of Rocky Road ice cream…. " Lina said. "What does that mean Vorik? It's ok if you don't want a relationship with her, but just tell her and stop leading her on."

"That is not it!" He replied immediately. "She is a very kind, and gentle human being and I just… There are differences between Vulcans and Humans that she does not understand. I'm afraid that if she found out, she would not desire to be with me anymore."  
Lina raised brow in a "Yeah right, if only you knew" look. "You need to talk to her about it Vorik. I think you're underestimating her, and you better do it before someone else snags her."

Vorik hung his head again, and then excused himself to meditate over the matter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Martok had surprised Rosemary and taken her out to a nice Bistro for lunch. She was practically gushing when his communicator went off.

"Excuse me just a moment, I have to get this."

She waited patiently for him to finish, but as soon as he was done, another call was coming in and he again excused himself.

"I'm sorry." He said as he put the communicator away. "It's just that I have several guest appearances lined up and they want to make sure all the T's are crossed and all the I's are dotted." She was about to reply but his communicator went off again.

She sighed and waved at the communicator. "Go ahead." She said.  
He was two minutes into his conversation when she got up from her chair and grabbed her bag. Martok looked up, and quickly whispered. "I'll call you back!" He put away his communicator and got up too.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, you're obviously very busy."

"But, we're going to have lunch!"

Rosemary sighed. "Look what time it is, I have to get back."

"Dinner then?"

"You sure you have time for that?" She replied without looking at him.

"Rosemary, I'm a very busy man; as a celebrity trainer I go through.."

"I know! I get that! So go tend to your celebrities Martok, and leave me to find someone who I can have a real relationship with, I don't want your table scraps; I'm worth more than that."

But he wasn't going to let her go that easily and he took hold of her arm and turned her to face him. "We will make it work!"

She shook her head. "You're just too busy to tend to me, sometimes things just don't work out Martok, and this isn't going to work out, not like this. Now please, just let me go."

He reluctantly let go, and watched her leave. His communicator went off again, it just kept buzzing, and buzzing, and he angrily picked it up and slammed it on to the ground as it splintered into thousands of pieces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girls were in PE. Watching the jocks run around the field while they sat underneath a tree fanning themselves with their hands as they talked about everything that had been going on.

"As much as I regret what has been happening to you both. I think you all did the right thing." Bea said. "Especially you Rosemary. If you had put up with being second in his life, that's all you would ever be to him and that's not right. He told Chex he was willing to put work aside to settle down and yet he hasn't come through, he's not worth it. Maybe he should find some celebrity chick who's ok with him being absent all the time, you want a real relationship, not scraps, you told him right."

Rosemary sighed. "I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"What about you Bea? How are things between you and Solok now?"  
She sighed and placed her hands behind her looking up at the beautiful blue skies. "It's still complicated but now it's because he doesn't seem to ever want to be away from me. I can't believe it even as I say it. He is so possessive! And he gets jealous over anything! The other day, a guy was asking me if I knew what time the science club was going to meet and he thought the guy was trying to pick me up and he tried to get him expelled!

"WOW!" Rosemary exclaimed. "How are you planning on calming him down?"

"I don't' really know." Bea said truthfully. "I'm kinda dreading it because it'll inevitably lead to an argument but I know I'm going to have to say something because he's being less and less discreet, and you know that it's not like you guys, we can't publicly announce that we're together."

"What about you and Taurik?" Jan asked Lina. "How are things ?"

Lina winked. "They're fine knock on wood." She said as she knocked on the tree trunk they were sitting beside. "And I hate to say it because I hate to see how bad things have been for you guys but Taurik has actually been… a lot more than I expected. I still can't believe how I didn't see it before you know?"

Rosemary laughed. "So when are you guys going to get married? Has he declared Koon ut Solik yet?"

Lina waved her hands. "No, no, no, no, not of that yet, and I think he gets it. That's what's so great about him."

"Meanwhile, Vorik can't even commit to a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, this totally bites!"

"Has he tried talking to you?" Bea asked. "Well… I… Sort of have been avoiding him. I don't answer his calls or his messages anymore."

"But why?" Bea asked. "Don't you want to fix things with him?" Jan shook her head. "I'm not really sure. What he said that day really hurt me you know? I don't think he realizes it."

"Hey ladies!" Chex said as he blew on his whistle. "We taking a little princess break over here?"

"Yeah, it's too hot to run around like a bunch of monkey's" Bea said as she fanned her face. "You should go buy me a drink Chex, hop to it!"

Chex let out a hearty laugh. "Always the class clown Wilder, you're gonna give me an extra lap just for that!"

"Awww come on! We're talking about heartbreak here, give us a break!" Lina whined.

"Heartbreak! Do tell!" Chex said as he leaned against the tree and folded his arms in front of him.

"You know that I broke it off with Martok right?" Rosemary said to him.

"WHAT?!" He said in total shock. "But.. I can't believe, he said you guys were doing so well together."

She sighed. "I know but his work comes first for him and I can't have that." She replied.

Chex shook his head. "What a QIpwI'! I'll set him straight!"

Rosemary shook her head. "Don't bother. "I've accepted the fact that sometimes these things just don't work out the way you think they will."

Chex was still shaking his head. "We'll talk about it later Moushtak, you can tell me everything." He said and walked away before he blew on his whistle and called in the rest of the guys running around.

Lina wiggled her eyebrows at Rosemary. "You know… Chex is a really good guy Rosemary…"

Rosemary blinked and then laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. "No way, Me and Chex?"

But she looked up at him and gave it some serious thought. He was a really nice guy for a Klingon, and he wasn't all that bad looking… Maybe it wasn't such a crazy idea after all.

* * *

**Oooooooo, what's gonna happen now?!**


	12. We Are Not From Your Time

**SURPRISE! I UPDATED sooner than expected! My head is just on the ball with this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bea arrived in Solok's office as scheduled. He turned around in his chair and graced her with a small smile, stood from his Dean's throne and then walked across the room to his newly acquired Vulcan furniture that was kind of like a love seat but even smaller. So small that they hardly fit on the couch and they had to be pressed upon each other which was probably the desired objective. It was a pale Mahogany color and very comfortable despite being small, then there was a coffee table where they usually took their meals at. It was nice and cozy so Bea didn't complain, he'd sometimes light candles and it could be very romantic even though there were times where she wished they could just go out and eat somewhere. She liked that he didn't make a huge fuss over the fact that she was not a vegetarian and he would actually purchase her favorite things like the hot capicola and pepperoni sub, or the buffalo chicken wrap on wheat with extra pickle. If anything, she was impressed with how quickly he was learning of her likes and dislikes, but the truth was that Bea was still not sure about a lot of things with regards to him, and she knew that before they could progress any further, she needed to know about his past, particularly about the human woman in his past.

She sat on her end of the small sofa and her rear hadn't even hit the cushion when his hand was already grasping hers. Pretty soon they were kissing, he was the absolute best kisser she had ever encountered and he obviously enjoyed it very much, but her eyes shot open and she pulled back when she felt a particularly strong wave of desire coming from him. It felt overwhelming and it scared her a little bit because even though she could feel his affection for her, he was also keeping things hidden.  
He looked at her with his greenish swollen lips and heavy breathing. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to know who hurt you." She said.

He shook his head. "I have no idea where this statement has come from."

"You know that I know. I may be a lot of things Solok but stupid is not one of them. You were involved with a human; it's written all over the wall. You present this extraordinary disdain for humans and everyone else buys it hell, even I bought it at first, but it's really just so that others won't know that behind that 'human hatred' there is a deep open wound because you have been deceived by a human and yet you still can't turn away from how you react when you're around them, and that makes you resent them all the more. It's why you acted the way you did with me. It's why you're there every time I turn around; you think I'm going to do the same thing she did, and that's not fair to me Solok and it's not fair to you either because you're torturing yourself."

Solok stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar. "Nobody has ever even questioned, nor ever…"

She shushed him with her lips and then held his face in her hands. "Tell me what happened."

He closed his eyes for such a long time that Bea thought he wasn't going to tell her but then he opened them again and looked off to the side as if remembering.

"It was a long time ago by human standards anyway, 26 years ago when she came to Vulcan as a 2 year delegate." He looked at her and she could see this was difficult. "I will skip the unimportant details and come to the point that we ended up working together on the Val'tra project, she too was a fellow engineer and I found her mind was compatible to mine and the more I spent time with her the more I wanted to make her my mate as I did not have one at the time. There were many clear signs that my desire to make her my mate was probably not for the best since she was the kind that was extremely friendly with many, many, males."

Bea blinked and wanted to laugh, since in Vulcan talk, that meant that he had obviously fallen for the charms of a slut.

"Did you actually ever have a relationship with her?"

He shook his head. "No, it never got to that stage but we did engage in 'shok-tor' and I believed that that act was an affirmation that she had accepted me. Things are very different with regards to choosing a mate for Vulcans. I must also tell you that I have had been bonded with a Vulcan female before but things just never seemed to work out and she dissolved our bond. I never thought I would voice this aloud but it seems my preference is not towards Vulcan females and she knew it."

"Shok-tor… So you kissed the human girl, and that's it?"

He nodded. "So imagine my surprise when three days later she and another fellow engineer formally announced their engagement."

"Was he Vulcan?"

"He was human. The only logical conclusion I can come up with is that she was simply using me as a means of experimentation for her selfish purposes."

"But it hurt you; you obviously liked her a lot."

"Liked being the key word Beatrice for I haven't thought of her in many years. However, I had had disagreeable circumstances with humans before so you could say that that is what developed my dislike of them."

"And yet, here you are; on Earth."

He offered her a small smile. "I cannot fully explain it myself."

"Now, since I have spoken to you what I swore I'd never breathe to another living soul, you will tell me how it is that you know so much about Vulcans. Even as I told you my past dealings, you seemed to understand perfectly of private matters regarding our culture, how much do you know? And how did you come to find them out?"

Bea sighed. There was no way she was going to lie to him, but she knew that this could break them too. He might decide that she is somehow an imposter and expel her and her friends for time interference or some nonsense, but again; she would not lie to him.

"You're not going to like my answer and you may end up hating me forever."

"Why? Are you married?"

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Currently in a relationship with someone else?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, I will not hate you." He said as if all was good in the world.

She sighed again and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm from the past."

"What do you mean you are from the past?"

"I found this ancient Egyptian book, it just.. suddenly appeared in my home one day. Lina, Jan, Rosemary and I took it to an antique specialist and she told us that it was a book used in ancient Earth times and the story behind it was that the person could write their heart's greatest desire in the book and it would come true. In our world, Vulcans are portrayed as fictional characters in books and movies, and that is why we know so much about you and your people."

Solok was quiet for a long time; he had pulled away from her. Bea was nervous; she didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to take all of this. "And you wrote down your wish to come to this world."

"I didn't, Lina did because I didn't believe that there was such a thing as a book that was capable of granting wishes. It's why you found us that day without our uniforms and wearing odd clothing, we had only just arrived."

He got up and paced a few time with his hands behind his back and then suddenly faced her. "With this information, I hope you realize that this might change things. We need to find out if the absence of you and your friends has altered our reality."

Bea opened and closed her mouth. "Even if it did alter your reality, what could be done about it? We're here now in Star Fleet, that book is long gone and even if we wanted to, we have no way of going back."

He raised a brow. "There are always ways."

"So… you think we should go back, is that what you're saying?"

"I'm trying to see the matter in a logical sense cadet."

"Cadet? You were sucking the lips off my face ten minutes ago and now I'm cadet again?" She shook her head and picked up her bag. "I knew I never should have said anything to you. I thought I could trust you with this!" The sight of her leaving seemed to click something in him; he could not just watch her go so he quickly blocked her exit.

"Forgive me, I have no intention of speaking of this to anyone, but I must make inquiries as to how this affects our world and the lives of you and your friends. You must understand that Beatrice."  
She nodded and then hung her head. "I know." She whispered and then looked up at him. "And I understand if what I just said to you terminates what has started between us. It's unfair of me to put you in this situation."

The logical solution in such a matter would have been to say yes to her. For if he discovered that they did in fact have to go back to their time, he didn't know if he could suffer yet another loss especially since he felt himself becoming more... But then there were so many risks he was taking, all of these things were so very unlike him and yet he found himself holding her close and kissing her again despite his better judgment. He felt complete with her, and he knew from just reading the outer layers of her being from when they held hands and kissed that she really was different, and she felt strongly for him too.  
For the first time in his life, he did not know what to do for in such a short amount of time he had developed deep feelings for this human female, and it unnerved him to know that a very large part of him would still want to keep her even if he did discover that she had to go back to her own time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosemary had agreed to meet with Chex at a hole-in-the-wall café outside of town so as to be discreet even though they were just going to talk. She felt herself smiling as he approached and she had to admit that there was a very pleasant sort of feeling when he was around, but she was figuring out that it was steered more towards the friendship department. It wasn't the same as when she would see Martok and her heart would skip a beat. She had to admit to herself that she missed him; it really was a shame that his work came first though. She told Chex what had happened and all throughout he would curse in Klingon on bash his fist on the table.

"The bastard, he told me he was willing to put work aside and it seems that when the moment of truth came, he just couldn't do it."

"You know what though." Rosemary said. "If that's what makes him happy, who am I to impose on that? Perhaps what he needs is someone who is equally into work and that way they don't really miss each other when they're working 14 hours shifts. I personally can't live that way and am more family oriented and you most definitely cannot have a family when you're hardly ever at home. He never lets his communicator down even for a minute, and not only is it rude and disrespectful to me, but it's a sign that he simply is not ready to settle down."

Chex shook his head. "I'm so sorry Moushtak. I feel as if I have disgraced you because I was the one who got you together."

"Don't be sorry, for what it's worth; it was a learning experience." Rosemary said with a forced smile.

He sighed and put down his mug of triple shot espresso. "Moushtak, let me help you take your mind off of things at least. There is a wonderful art exhibit just up the road from here. Since we're already on this side of town, how bout we tour it?"

She smiled and got up placing her hand bag over her shoulder. "Sure, why not?"

The exhibit had been wonderful and already she had done a pretty good job about forgetting her troubles when Chex's communicator suddenly went off.

"I can't, I'm not at the house." She heard him say after he had answered.

"Well of course you're not going to get a hold of her, she's with me."

She then heard yelling and something akin to growling answer back. "Well…" Chex said nonchalantly. "You should have taken better care of her instead of marrying your job." He then cut off communication.

"Who was that you were talking to just now?" Rosemary said with growing alarm. "That was your boy Martok, that should set him straight." He said as he placed the communicator back in his pocket and winked.

Rosemary swallowed hard; things were going to get ugly.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my gosh! You told him?!" Lina said in disbelief as Bea was telling her what had happened with Solok.  
"I had to! I just told you everything! You didn't really expect me to lie to him did you?"

"No but… imagine, what if he tells us that we have to go back now? What are we going to do? I'm really _REALLY_ happy with Taurik!"

Bea cocked her head to the side and took a good look at her cousin. "You didn't."

Lina blushed and turned her face away.

"You did! LINA!"

Lina waved her hands around frantically. "It just happened ok! One minute we were making out and then next thing, we're bonded, sue me! You told me Solok tried to on you too but you stopped him, I didn't want to stop Taurik!"

Bea covered her hand with her face and sat down. "Ohhh man… This is baaad."

"It's get's worse." Lina replied.

"He told his parents and they want us to fly to Vulcan and have an official bonding ceremony."

Bea got up and her face was completely conflicted, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "You accepted?"

"Yes, I love him. I know it's the craziest thing ever, but I do. After we bonded he obviously discovered about the ordeal too and he still wants us to bond, he says that if anything catastrophic were to have happened, it would have already occurred." Lina replied.

Bea nodded and gave her cousin a huge hug. They were silent for a long while and Bea suddenly got up.

"How long before Solok finds out?" Lina asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go over to him later tonight, hopefully he'll know by then but Lina… I'm very happy for you. " She said with a genuine smile. Hopeful Taurik's hypothesis was correct and they could simply live out their lives the way they want to with no consequence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jan stopped by the Garden Leaf café to pick up some dinner to go. She thought about dining in but it would bring back too many painful memories of Vorik. She was sitting on the bench and looking towards the aquarium when they called out her name. "Jan, your order's ready!"

She got up and was about to take the bag when Vorik suddenly came halfway running to the front with his napkin still tucked to the inside of his dress shirt. The side of his lips were shiny from whatever dressing he had been eating.

"Jan" He said looking hopelessly adorable. "I thought that would be you when I heard them call your name. Jan, I've tried to contact you and you do not respond."

Jan took the bag from the guy who was avidly watching the two with immense amusement.

"I've been busy. Why didn't you contact Lina or Bea? They're your friends too." She said with a forced smile.

"You're still angry with me…" He replied.

"Please, join me for dinner and we can discuss this." He said pointing towards the main dining area.

She sighed and looked down at the worn out floor boards. "I don't know that we really have much to say to each other Vorik. You were really clear about where we stand the other day and I guess I just saw things differently and there's really nothing else to be said."

"I was wrong Jan, and what I said that day does not qualify as the entire truth about where I stand with regards to how I view you and how I view us!"

By now the kitchen staff was peering out the to-go window and the waiters and servers were watching with bated breath, moving their heads from one person to the other whenever one or the other spoke.

Vorik looked at them and then raised a brow. One of them cleared their throat and they all went about pretending to be working again.

Jan sighed. "Fine, I guess there are some things we should talk about."  
Jan began following him into the eating area and a couple of the staff broke in applause and wolf-whistles, one of them yelled out: "KISS HER MOUTH MAN!"Jan blushed violently, and then looked over at Vorik who graced her with a small smile. "I intend to." He said a low voice.


	13. Fight To The Death

**The date used in this story is totally whack considering I've got characters from different time periods here so… yeah, it's gonna be wrong, pay no mind to it, just nod and keep reading :-)**

* * *

Solok sent Bea a message telling her to come to his office, it was already nearing 2200 hours and she thought that he probably hadn't figured things out yet or was double checking.  
Lina was reading in bed and put her book down when she heard Bea's com going off.

"This late?" She said as she looked at her own Com. Bea sighed and swung her legs out from her small bed. "I'm not going to even change out of my pajamas, I'm just going to throw on a sweater, put on my slippers, and that's it!"

Lina gave Bea a mischievous grin. "What if he's not even gonna bring up the whole "How it affects the future" bit and just wants to have a sleepover?"

Bea rolled her eyes. "This is Solok we're talking about."

"Yeah but.. He's still a man, a needy man from what you tell me." Lina said, her smirk growing wider.

Bea made sure here sweater was on right and pushed for the door to slide open. "See you in about fifteen minutes Lina." That's probably all it would take at any rate. Solok was so predictable; he wasn't like Taurik or any of the others. He'd tell her the news and then he'd probably kiss her unless it was bad news and that would be the end of it. Come to think of it, Bea was beginning to wonder if this whole ordeal with him was actually even really worth it. What was she really getting out of their relationship, if you could even call it that? Did he really want her?

She never even bothered pushing the chime, she would just key in the code and walk in, at least he trusted her enough to have given her that much.  
She arrived and opened her arms as she approached him. "You rang M'Lord?" She then bowed before him.

He had his hands clasped behind his back as he eyed her curiously. "You are an odd one aren't you?"

"Comes with the territory you've acquired." She replied as she walked over to where his console was.  
"So , what's the verdict? Does our being here cause mass destruction to the future as we know it and we have to go back?"

He sat down and began pressing buttons like a madman. "I want to show you something I found rather curious." He said.

He typed in her name and her picture showed up along with all her information. She stood next to him and read the information aloud. "Beatrice Wilder, Born in the United States of America in 2279, parents of Francisco and Maria Wilder…"Wow.. I don't understand how.."

"It's as if you've been here all along." Solok replied for her. "This book that you found is extraordinary, it did everything perfectly, so perfectly that if you and your friends were to go back to the past, _then_ you'd be endangering the world as we know it."

"So we're stuck here." Bea said as it all finally sank in.

Solok raised a brow. "Is that really so terrible? If anything you should feel privileged to be living amongst a more advanced and sophisticated society than what you have come from. Didn't you say it was the ultimate dream of you and your friends to be a part of this world? Well, it has happened."

Bea sat down on a chair he had by the console and stayed silent for almost an entire minute until Solok broke the silence. "This is not the reaction I was expecting from you." She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pick up the disappointment in his voice.

"I honestly thought that you were going to tell me that we were going to have to leave. I'm totally shocked." She replied. "And… This changes everything."

"The way you express this sounds negative." He said.

She looked up at him and found the words exiting her mouth even before she could stop herself. "I don't want to stay in Star Fleet." She saw the look in his eye at her declaration and sighed as she hung her head. "Back home I was working woman, not in school, and I was saving money and building towards one day having my own family. I had my own house for Pete's sake and now…"

She was starting to panic and she knew she had to leave. Everything just seemed so final like she couldn't have a say in anything that was going on. "I have to go; I have to tell the others." She said as she suddenly shot out of her seat but he was there to stop her from going anywhere.

"You can still have those things, minus the money; we do not use money here."

She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"We can form a family." He said. "Believe me; I have the means to provide for you and any children we might have for many years to come." He tried to place his arms around her but she pulled back and looked up at him.

"You, want to have a family with me? But.. I'm illogical! You look up the word illogical in the dictionary and my face is right next to it! Why would you want to get attached to someone like that?"

His face changed then, briefly she could see hurt, and then anger.

"Do you mean to say that everything we've shared between us was due to your belief that you would leave one day? Use me then leave me? Did you not take what we have gone through seriously?" He asked. He was looking upset now, and Bea didn't know what to do, she shook her head.

"Solok, I care about you, I know you know that I do. I know that you feel it when we're together and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but this is.. just.. I don't even know anymore!" And then it happened; she was officially freaking out. It was practically impossible to breathe, the room was spinning, and she was falling unceremoniously on the floor, but he was there to grab her so that they both fell together. His fingers came up her face and she closed her eyes when she felt his inner peace and calm transfer over to hers, it was actually a very pleasant sensation. She closed her eyes and leaned against him; she inhaled his scent and sighed as he stroked her hair in such a gentle manner that she could've fallen asleep if the worry wasn't lodged there in her mind. She lost track of how much time had passed, it could've been an hour or five minutes, she didn't know. She felt him start to move away from her but she pulled him towards her again and looked into those steely eyes of his, they really were amazing eyes. "Did you really mean what you said? You want to form a family with me?"

He nodded. "I would never lie to you; I think you know that." He said as he gently pulled a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. She looked lovely with her hair down; it was probably the first time he had ever seen it that way. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him. It started slow and tender but then escalated much too quickly. Solok knew he had to pull away before things went too far for her sake, he knew she was not ready yet and was still emotionally grasping the changes that would undoubtedly take place in her new life, it had nothing to do with him, he had felt what was really bothering her and she was just overwhelmed by the news, he had felt it when he touched her, she did care about him deeply, but he also felt that she didn't fully trust him yet and that had to absolutely be remedied for he knew that it was his fault that she felt that way.

"Are you well enough to walk back to your room?" He asked.

Yeah." Bea nodded. "I'll be fine." But he didn't want to leave her, not only was he worried about her walking around alone at this time of night, but he too didn't really feel like going back to his big and empty condo alone.  
"You should come with me Beatrice for you are not well and I will take care of you if something should happen to you."

"But Lina.." She replied. "We'll call her from my residence." He said as he picked her up effortlessly and carried her all the way to his flitter.

Of course he lived in the penthouse suite of his building, and it was jaw-droppingly beautiful. Marble tile encompassed the massive living room area. He had only a sofa, and coffee table facing a fountain that trickled water in a soothing fashion. There was bookshelf from floor to ceiling that covered an array of topics. They walked past all that and towards a double door room that had a Grecian style bed in the very center draped with warm sheets of gold and beige. The carpet surrounding the bed was intricately detailed and looked very old and expensive, sort of like the one Blumey had in her shop that day. The thought of her old home had her teary. Solok laid her down first before joining her, it pained him to see her usual happy and mischievous looking face so forlorn, it was wrong for her to look that way.

"What are you thinking of?" He whispered.

An idea suddenly came to her and she sat up. "Would you like to see my home? Where I've come from? See how we use to see you and the other people who in our world are fictional?"

He felt himself nodding and she moved closer to him and closed her eyes. He was astonished that she trusted him to delve into her thoughts so openly, maybe their pending challenges wouldn't be so difficult to surpass after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" Rosemary said in complete shock.

"Just what I said, she didn't even call or anything! I hardly slept at all last night cause I was so worried! Can you and Jan get dressed and help me find out where she is!" Lina asked. In five minutes the girls were out and walking towards Solok's office. It was Saturday and campus was pretty much deserted, but when they got to the office everything was turned off and there was no sign of people being present.

"Maybe they… You know." Rosemary said with a smirk on her face.

Lina sighed and scratched her wild curly hair impatiently as she mumbled: "Be back in fifteen minutes my eye!" A few minutes later, Taurik and Vorik came running up to them.

"I came as soon as I got your message." Taurik said to Lina. "You really have no idea where she might be?"

"Well, she's probably with Solok, but where? Do you know where he lives?"

"I do, he lives off campus on one of the more prestigious high rises in town."

Lina rolled her eyes. "I'll bet."

They were just about to head out when they bumped into Chex carrying a net full of soccer balls.

"Hey! Where are you all headed in such a hurry?" He waved.

"We're looking for Bea, you wouldn't have happened to see her would you?" Lina asked.

"Who Wilder? Nah, she's probably just causing trouble somewhere." He dropped the net on the ground and looked over at Rosemary. "Moushtak, you've got a few minutes? I'm glad that I bumped into you actually."

"Well I really should.."

"Actually Rosemary, why don't you stay? That way if you see her here you can contact us." Rosemary nodded and watched them leave in a hurry. Chex laughed heartily and banged on his chest with his fist. "I have something that I wish to say to you Moushtak, and I'm not sure how you'll take the news."  
He said looking at her gravely.

"What? What is it? Is it about Martok?"

Chex cringed and growled his disapproval at the sound of his name. "Noooo, it's not about that P'tah who obviously can't see a magnificent woman when she's right in front of him!"

Rosemary blinked and a heavy and very disagreeable feeling began to settle in her stomach.  
"Chex, I don't know if…"

"I know that I am your Professor." He said as he took hold of her small hand, and I know that I tried to set you up with Q'Tpau, that bolgering idiot! But I have been doing some thinking and maybe, maybe things ended between the both of you for a reason."

Rosemary saw the glint on his tooth and the shimmer in his eyes and knew she was in trouble. Where had this come from? Was this really happening to her? She had not one, but two Klingons after her affections! It was unreal and just when she thought things couldn't possibly get any worse, there was a sudden loud noise up in the air, and she felt Chex grab her and push her towards the ground. She didn't know what was going on until she heard a sharp object puncture the ground and looked to see the end of a _mek'leth _sticking out of the ground.

"YOU!" Roared a very angry looking Martok. "TRAITOR!" He shouted as he pointed yet another sharp object at Chex. "Fight me to the death if you think I'll just hand over my woman to you! She is going to bear all 18 of my future children!"

Chex laughed. "You are a fool Martok if you think she's going to go back to you after the way you let her go for the sake of your precious celebrity job! You don't deserve her!"

"You planned for it to be like this all along didn't you Chex? You knew I would fight for her hand."

"Uhhhh, don't I get a say in this?" Rosemary said in total confusion.

"There is nothing to be said!" Chex roared. "The winner of the battle receives the honor of your hand!"

They didn't even wait for her to finish speaking and began fighting. Chex was at the disadvantage because he had no weapons. Martok came at him with his small mevak but after a very painful blow to the arm by Chex, the Mevak went spinning in the air and almost hit Rosemary and shaved off about 3 of her hairs in the process.

"THAT IS IT!" She yelled as loud as she could. "I don't want neither of you! So stop fighting!" She said as she stormed off.

Martok immediately went running after her. "But my heart, I beg that you would reconsider!"

"Bunch of brutes! I can't believe this is happening! I want to go back home!"

"Home?" Chex asked in a confused manner. "To your dorm?"

She sighed and whispered. "To the past…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jan and Vorik were waiting in the lobby while Taurik and Lina went up to Solok's Condo. He looked at her and extended two fingers to her. She smiled up at him and met his fingers with two of her own. She was so happy that they had talked it out. He did like her and he did want to have a relationship with her but they would take it slow and get to know each other first, enjoy one another's company before jumping into the bonding wagon, but they both knew it would happen eventually.

"Jan" He whispered, his cheeks were taking on a greenish hue and he looked so cute and flustered. "Jan, I was wondering if you had ever thought of future prospects. Particularly pertaining to whether or not you see yourself staying on Earth and forming a family. Or do you see yourself on a Starship exploring?"

"Well gracious! I don't think I've given the matter much thought Vorik!" She said happily.  
"I think both of those options sound fine but I have to say that forming a family here on Earth with you my Vorky holds a very nice charm"

Vorik graced her with a small smile. "I believe I share a mutual feeling."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bea woke up feeling very well rested, whatever mattress Solok used was an absolute godsend. She turned and was about to get up but she realized that Solok was lying beside her with his arms tightly encasing her waist, apparently he had fallen asleep there with her.

She smiled as she looked at his sleeping form. He really wasn't such a bad person, just misunderstood and someone who had suffered from deceit one too many times. It had made him hard and intolerable to others, but she liked who he was when they were alone in private, she thought that she could grow to maybe even love him eventually. He felt her stir and his eyes immediately opened.

She smiled at him. "Good Morning honey!"

He gave her a small smile. "Indeed it is." He said as he suddenly grabbed her tightly to him and rolled her so that she lay on top of him. She let out a playful laugh. "You're so bad Solok! I oughtta give you detention!"

"Hmmm. How bout you kick me out of the ball game? You apparently liked how I pouted my lips when I was dismissed in that, TV Episode was it?" He said as he reached up for her lips with his own, but they were suddenly interrupted by the banging of the front door and Bea's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Oh my gosh! We forgot to call Lina last night!"

OoOoOOoOOoooO

"I am going to whoop my cousins behind if this door opens and I find out she's been here the whole time! Have me running around all over the city like a mad woman!" Lina said as she angrily folded her arms in front of her and scowled.

"But on the other hand." Taurik said. "You will also be able to find out about whether your presence in this time period is acceptable."

Lina's anger suddenly subsided. "You know what though…I don't care what they say. I'm staying here Taurik." She said as she looked up at him. "I'm staying here and we're going to Vulcan to officially bond and that's that."

Taurik smiled and held her closer to him. "My Ashayam.."


	14. I want to go back

**My apologies for taking so long in doing an update! Thanks Ahlysha for giving me the idea of having Solok curious about how Bea perceives him via her universe!**

* * *

The first thing Lina did when the door opened was barge through with Taurik following after.

"Alright! Where is she?" Lina said accusingly to Solok as she held up a menacing finger up at him. "If you so much as…. What is that smell all over you? Why do you smell like my cousin? Did you guys….Oh my gosh! Here I've been running around like a lunatic thinking something bad has happened to my cousin and you guys have been playing hand-rubs with each other all night!" Lina said as she seemed like she was about to start freaking out.

"Lina! Calm down!" Bea said as she appeared from the hallway barefoot and her hair a total mess.

Lina folded her arms and began tapping her foot angrily. "If you come out pregnant from this Bea, I don't even want you to look my way when you need someone to take care of your baby!"

Bea's face became hard and angry as she immediately shot back at her cousin. "Look who's talking Miss; "I don't know, it just happened!" If anyone is preggers I would think it would be you, didn't even wait an entire week before you jumped on poor Taurik!"

"Oh no you didn't! Those are fighting words!" Lina said as she was making her way towards Bea.

"I just did, what now?!" Bea replied.

"What is all the commotion!? Vorik and I heard you guys all the way from the lobby downstairs!" Jan said as she and Vorik walked in and shut the door behind them.

Solok placed his arm around Beatrice and she immediately calmed down. He looked at them all with his steely eyes and spoke in his authoritive voice. "We resolve nothing by quarreling. It is true." He said as he looked towards Lina. "Your cousin was with me during the course of the night and it was wrong of us to not communicate this information with you all, for that we both apologize." He said looking directly at Bea who was still staring daggers at her cousin.

"I can assure you however that nothing improper was done and we will now tell you the results of what we have discovered." He said to them all.

"Please have a seat, Beatrice and I will explain."

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOOoo

Rosemary had been so upset with the fight that she had taken refuge in the first coffee shop she could find. She was still in shock about the whole thing for she would never have expected Chex to suddenly declare his inner passions for her, and while she had considered him at one time, she knew almost right away that he could never mean anything more than a friend to her.

The whole situation was quite frustrating for she liked Martok, she had seen qualities in him that she knew would make for a good husband but every time she thought she was convinced that he was the one, he would turn her away for his work and she needed to make a stand against that. It didn't even matter if he came barging through the door and promised roses and chocolates, it didn't matter if it meant that she had to deal with being second in his life and that was it.

About an hour later she met up with the rest of the gang at Solok's apartment. She had been super impressed with where he lived. He and Bea must have come to some kind of understanding because she could see that something had changed between the two. They kept looking at one another in an odd fashion, Bea in particular would smirk up at him. Her own cousin always seemed to be rubbing fingers with Vorik every time she turned around and Taurik and Lina were busy talking about their trip to Vulcan to partake of their official bonding.

"Professor Solok Sir, Are you absolutely sure that it would be disastrous if we returned to our own time? How about if just one of us went back? What if I went back?"

There was immediate silence and everyone turned to look at Rosemary in complete shock.

"But why? You can't leave Rosemary!" Jan said as she was already getting quite upset at the idea of losing her cousin.

"There's nothing for me here." She replied simply.

"We are nothing?" Jan shot back. Rosemary did not say anything in response and when she didn't, realization flowed to Jan. "Something happened while you were at the academy didn't it? Was it Chex? Did he do something to you?"

Rosemary nodded. "He declared that he has deep feelings for me, and then Martok showed up and they tried to fight to the death for my hand."

Everyone except for the Vulcans gasped at the same time. "That's so romantic!" Lina said. "Who won?"

"No one did, I left because I decided that I don't want either one of them… and anyway, I don't really wish to discuss it right now, I just wanna know if it's possible for me to go back alone, you guys can stay and live out your happily ever after, but I really do want to go back." She said as she looked at all of them.

"But Rosemary.." Bea began. "Don't! Ok, just don't!" Rosemary said as she put her hand up. "I've made up my mind already, and as I recall, not too long ago you wanted to leave too." Bea sighed and looked up at Solok.

"I would have to make certain queries; it may just be possible that if you alone were to go back, it would not cause any ill effects." He said.

Rosemary nodded. "I would appreciate if you did and then let me know."

"Can we talk about this in private Rosemary?" Jan said as she tried to talk some sense into her cousin. " I know that you've been frustrated lately, but …"

"But what Jan? You have Vorik, everyone has someone and I have two clowns trying to knife each other at every turn because they think it'll win me over. You know, I thought human men were bad, but this takes the cake! I don't have time for this mess, I …. I .. want to go back home." She said with a quiver in her voice as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I will find out what I can." Solok said to her.

Everyone left Solok's apartment and was heading back to the academy by foot as they wanted to talk about the pending circumstance involving Rosemary. He himself had taken his flitter over to his office and was immediately investigating so that by the time they got back to the academy, he would hopefully already have an answer.

"Nobody can stop you Rosemary, but I hope that you reconsider." Lina said. "Just how do you propose to get back anyway?" Jan asked. "We got here because of that book and it disappeared once it was used."

"I'm sure Solok will know of a way." She replied.

Lina looked over at her cousin and scowled. "Do I even want to know what you two did?"

"Nothing happened." Bea replied.

"But…" Lina said expectantly.

"We plan to bond soon, really soon."

Jan was confused. "But I thought you too hated each other!"

"We disagree in many aspects but.. "

"It's a love/hate thing that will mend itself after they have their first 13 babies." Lina replied smugly.

Bea smirked. "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Taurik raised a brow and turned to Lina. "I hope that in human culture it is not expected for us to produce that amount of offspring."

Before Lina could reply, Bea cut in. "Actually, since she is older, it will be your job to produce at least 15 to keep the family lineage intact." She finished with a wink; Taurik's face grew slightly green.

"Don't listen to her Taurik, she's just messing with you, its actually 18 babies."

Bea nodded like he was required to get to work right away and Taurik cleared his throat nervously. They all then turned towards Vorik when he too cleared his throat. "Jan, we must discuss.."

"You and I are going to have at least 20 if that is what you're going to ask." She said to him quickly.

Vorik's face visibly altered and Jan began giggling. "I was just kidding!"

The girls broke out laughing while the men seemed rather flushed and confused about what was going on.

"Human females are rather confusing brother." Taurik whispered to his brother who nodded in turn. "They are indeed."


	15. The Romulan Offer

Solok was in his office going over only Rosemary's information. He knew for certain that Bea and Lina could not go back, Lina in particular would produce a sizable amount of offspring with Taurik, two in particular that would go on to make significant contributions to the science world as they knew it.  
And Bea well.. She was his now so she was staying no matter what; they would bond very soon.

He read up on several contributions Rosemary would make should she stay but delved further than before and that's when he finally found what he needed. He raised a brow as he read through the information.

"Well, that settles that." He said as he turned off his console with a nod. The way to go about it however would be key in planning this out accurately.

Everyone was gathered in Solok's office when Rosemary looked at Solok expectantly. "Well? Can I go back or what?"

He nodded. "Yes, you can, and if that is your final decision.."

"Yes, there's nothing to be done at this point, I'm going back."

"Very well." Solok nodded. "I would have to make the necessary preparations; you can leave as early as tomorrow morning."

Jan sighed and crossed her arms. "Since you've obviously decided that you want to leave us, I guess we better make the most of it before you go."

"Jan.." Rosemary began.

"I know what you're gonna say, and I do understand. In reality you've had more bad things happen than good since you got here... I can't really say I blame you for wanting to leave." Jan replied.

"The least we can do is take you out somewhere nice on your last day with us." Lina said. Taurik and Vorik gave a nod as well. Rosemary shook her head and gave a small smile.  
"Alright."

They were all heading out of Solok's office but he grabbed Bea's hand and pulled her back in his arms. It was a little frightening at how strong he really was. She looked up at him expectantly.  
"What is it?" She asked.

"Come to me at 1600 hours. There are things we should discuss." He replied as he pulled a strand of hair out of her face.

Bea looked down at their linked hands and nodded. "Here?"

"No, my living quarters."

"Solok.. I don't think.."

"It's just to talk; I promise. We will never engage in anything inappropriate until we are bonded." She thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded her approval and left. They both knew things wouldn't stay as they were for long. Solok had already made up his mind about what he wanted and Bea was already receptive to the idea of their future together, it wouldn't take long at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They went to a fancy restaurant called: "Imperial Dynasty" The establishment was buzzing with people waiting to be seated, waiters walking to and from with trays of food, and then at the very corner of the entrance was a grand Steinway with a man wearing a white suit playing earth classics. The girls sat down on an unoccupied bench to wait while the men put them down on the waiting list.

Jan was attentively listening to the music when a voice suddenly interrupted her reverie.

"In all candor; you cannot possibly think that this music is acceptable."  
She turned to her side and there before her was not only Vreenak, but also Senator Letant, and Commander Rekar.

"Well, well, well, look at this sight; I do declare I don't think I've ever seen such loveliness." Rekar said as he looked particularly at Lina hungrily.

Jan gasped loudly. "Hey you guys! It's the Lizardian I saw at the women's clothes store the other day!"  
All the girls looked at eachother trying to hold in their laughter but Rosemary was the first to burst out in peals of laughter and then everyone joined in when it proved impossible to hold in.

"An obvious nervous reaction to the sight of us. We must understand that they are not accustomed to seeing so much power and magnificence. Human men are after all such weak and unattractive beings." Vreenak replied smoothly.

"Aren't you a lovely creature.." Letant said as he stood in front of Bea. "You'd make a fine mother to my future children; you certainly have the hips for it." He said as he looked her up and down. Bea smirked in response. He certainly wasn't half bad looking, but she had Solok now.

"Sorry, I'm kinda involved with someone already." She replied.

"In another life, you and I could be married and have a bountiful amount of beautiful children that would even make royalty envious." Letant replied smoothly.

"Yeah right, like that would ever happen." Bea said as she rolled her eyes.

Vreenak was now closing in on Jan who was blushing and trying not to laugh in front of him.  
"And you; it seems we just keep running into each other, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were following me."

Jan lifted a brow. "Then it's a good thing you don't know any better."

"My goodness! I think we've got a live one!" Letant chimed and shoved Vreenak so hard he almost fell over.

"Our table is ready." Taurik announced loudly and gave Commander Rekar a very direct stare as he grabbed Lina's hand in his.

Letant laughed jovially. "I do declare! These women are with Vulcans! What a waste! I can assure you ladies would have a far more enjoyable time with us!"  
Vreenak then licked his lips enticingly at Jan and raised a brow in a "Come with me." Fashion. Her laugh got caught in her throat and she began choking. "Someone get her a glass of water quickly please." Vorik said as he ran over to the bar area. Rosemary came around and started patting her hard on the back.

"We have plans with _our_ men." Lina said to them but directed it mostly to Rekar who was still eyeing Taurik with disdain. "So if you'll just excuse us, our table is ready."

"We'll be at the bar if you ladies change your minds." Vreenak said as he lifted a glass of bright blue liquid towards Jan. As soon as they sat down to their table, the women broke out laughing for at least an entire minute. Vorik came back with the glass of water for Jan and looked over at his brother in a confused manner.

"I do not understand the occasion for humor."

Rosemary was trying to talk while still laughing. "The lizard really likes you Jan! I can't believe it!"

"Yeah Bea, go on back over to the bar and tell Letant you wanna be the bearer of all his 24 kids."

"Right after you tell Rekar you'll bear all 36 of his kids! As a matter of fact, let me go tell him now." Bea said as she faked getting up to go find him.

"Oh heck no! Sit your little self down!" Lina replied.

Taurik whispered over to his brother. "They are talking about sizable amounts of offspring again brother."

"I know." Vorik whispered back. "But I thought they were joking previously, could we have been mistaken?"

Taurik gave a small sigh. "I believe brother, that we have much work to embark on after our bonding is official."

"Dang! It's a good thing Solok isn't here! He would've torn Letant a new one!" Lina said. Bea's eyes grew wide. "Can you imagine? They would've caused a riot to break out!"  
Lina then turned to Rosemary. "Do you see what you're going to miss out on if you leave us Rosemary? Are you sure you really want to leave?"

Rosemary sighed and looked around, the truth was that she wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, there was those two idiots roaming around after her now but after things died down maybe she could live like a normal person again. She realized she was going to have to give the matter some serious thought. She looked up and saw the line of Romulans sitting at the bar. Letant was lifting a glass of water towards them and nodding. A smile formed on her face, maybe sticking around for a bit longer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	16. At the end of the rainbow lies a Romulan

**Match maker, match maker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch! From the person you'd least expect too ;-)**

* * *

While the girls were having the time of their lives at the restaurant with the Romulans, Solok was in his office trying to make a connection with Galaxy studios. A woman with yellow hair appeared on screen with an overeager smile. "Galaxy Studios, who might I connect you with today sir?"

"I wish to speak with Martok please." He said.

The woman's eyes immediately opened in alarm but instantly she hid it with that atrocious smile. "Celebrity Trainer Martok is not available at the moment."

"When can I speak with him?" Solok pushed.

"He didn't show up for shooting today and either way I am not allowed to disclose that information."

He knew it wouldn't be easy to get a hold of him, and for all the spying ability he had, he hadn't really gotten around to getting his personal comm number since it was harder than average to obtain and if he had asked Rosemary she would have been suspicious of his motives.

"I have a request to make of you." Solok said to the woman. "It concerns someone who he holds in great esteem, she is leaving …" (He obviously couldn't say the truth but he could not lie either!) "She is leaving planet for an extended amount of time. (It wasn't exactly a lie, she was leaving…)

"What is this woman's name?" The blonde woman said as she narrowed her eyes. Solok lifted a brow in turn. "I cannot disclose that information, but you do well in notifying him one way or another as soon as possible. Tell him to notify me if he wants a chance to see her before she leaves."

Solok cut the connection and not ten minutes later, his console lit up and soon after Martok's toothy face appeared on screen.

"A Vulcan?!" Were Martok's first words. "Is this some kind of trick?! "At ease General. I am Professor Solok of Star Fleet."  
Martok took a moment to look at him and then he could see the black uniform and realization kicked in. "Oh yes! Do you have news with regards to Rosemary?"

Solok nodded. "She intends to leave, and since my… Since my human companion is friends with her, I thought it would be a good gesture to try to at least set up a way for you to say your goodbye's to one another.

"GOODBYE!?" howled Martok. "LEAVE PLANET!? ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will never let her leave me!"

"Oh really?" Solok replied smoothly. "Of course it is not my place to say.." Solok began as he eyed his fingernails.

"Out with it!" Martok yelled. Solok had a bored look to his face as he finally looked up at him. "We all know who you are, how could you possibly dedicate the time she is entitled to?"

"You know nothing of me!" Martok growled.

Solok raised a brow. "I know enough."

Martok was furious! He knew he had to see Rosemary as soon as possible. He had been keeping his distance because he had looked up several human courting manuals and had read something about giving women their space after an argument so that they could be the ones to make the move, what stupid….

"I've quit my job, it's why I wasn't at the studio today, and I'm actually surprised that it hasn't been broadcasted in all the major gossip columns yet."

"Maybe you should tell her." Solok replied.

Martok made a loud and sarcastic laugh. "Just like that?! Where will I find her?"

"I know where she is at present, would you like to know General?"

"OF COURSE! Quit monkeying around with me Vulcan!"

Solok gave a small hint of a smirk as he leaned back against his chair. Bea owed him at least another night's stay at his place for this. He wasn't one to be pairing people up. Not only was it none of his business but it also wasn't his place, and yet here he was doing this thing so that Bea would be happy with him. He could already picture the look on her face when she found out he had been the one behind their reunion.

"I will send you their coordinates." He replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh my gosh! They're coming over again!" Jan squealed.

"Dude, don't they know how to take no for an answer?" Bea said as she turned around to look at the Romulans sitting up at the bar.

"But it's just one of them coming over and… hold on, I don't remember seeing him before…" Lina said.

"Yeah, he must have just gotten here." Rosemary replied. He looked as if he were going to approach them but then he made a swift turn and disappeared behind a crowd of guests who were being seated at a nearby table.

"That was weird." Bea said as she sipped on her water. "It is better if they simply keep their distance from us." Vorik said as he folded his arms in front of him with a slight pout on his lips. Jan thought it was so adorable that she had to restrain herself from cooing at him like a youngling. A waiter suddenly approached their table with a silver bucket and a bottle of champagne dipped in the center of all the ice.  
Rosemary's eyes lit up and her heart skipped a beat. She looked over at Jan who returned the knowing look. It was very similar to what Martok use to do when they were…

"We didn't order Champagne." Lina said to the waiter.

"Yes, but the gentleman over at the bar has already paid for it." The waiter replied.

All of then turned to see who was the one who had done it when the Romulan stranger smiled and lifted his hand in greeting.

"OH MY GOD! N'VEK!" Lina said so loudly that everyone around her stopped eating to look at her.  
The women all looked at each other and laughed so hard that they were in tears hunched over.

The waiter was still standing there, obviously not catching the jist of their inside joke. Lina tried to stop herself from laughing and asked. "Is there anyone in specific he sent that for?"

"Why yes actually, for the young woman here." He said motioning to Rosemary. All of the sudden, the whole situation didn't seem all that funny to Rosemary anymore. She looked up and saw that he had a confused look on his face, obviously he was wondering how Lina knew who he was since she said his name so loud that even Solok probably heard it from his office.

"Wink at him! See what he does!" Bea egged on.

"No way, you wink at him! He's ugly as sin!" Rosemary replied while she tried to cover her face. All too soon he was there, propping himself against Bea's chair, his arm pulling at her hair in the process as he looked directly at Rosemary. "Is this seat taken?" He asked and quickly grabbed an available chair without waiting for a reply.

"Hey! My feet were sitting there!" Bea said, looking completely serious. N'Vek blinked but then completely ignored her as he looked back at Rosemary. "You are the most enticing female I have ever laid my eyes on, despite being human." He said, not at all caring how awkward it was for everyone else at the table.

"Uhhh uh uh, I'm the most enticing female ever!" Lina said with a snap of her finger in the air. Taurik eyed her enticingly. "I agree."

"I'm the hottest!" Bea said as she suddenly stood up and banged the table.

"No I am!" Jan said as she too followed her lead.

"Oh heck no, it's gonna get rough up in here right now!" Lina said as she started rolling up her sleeves.

"Wha… wha…. What are you all doing?" N'Vek asked, looking a bit nervous at all the women around him gearing up for a fight.

"We all want you N'Vek!" Rosemary said. "You're so hot!"

"How did you?..."

"Shhhh… Silence is golden." Rosemary said as she covered his lips her finger. "Hush darling, I'll only be a minute."

"That elf man is mine!" Lina yelled. Taurik stayed absolutely calm and even seemed amused by everything, it was obvious that he already knew what was going on via the bond he and Lina now shared. Vorik however seemed completely aghast until Jan winked at him, he still seemed uncomfortable by everything but leaned back against his chair again.

"ELF?" N'Vek said outraged.

"If anyone is getting that pot of gold, it's gonna be me!" Lina said.

Bea couldn't help it and started laughing. "What is he, a leprechaun?" She said in between laughs.

"He sure looks like one." She replied.

"What is.. What is this leprechaun you all speak of?" N'Vek demanded.

"Oh don't you know? It's the most handsome creature on Earth, you should look it up sometime… Anyway, which one of us are you taking, or are you taking us all with you?" Jan said.

"But I… I…. I only want her." He said pointing towards Rosemary.

There was that second of silence before there was a loud and deafening roar.

"Like hell she is! I have come to claim what is mine!"

They all turned around and there stood none other than General Martok, looking like he was about to give N'Vek the fight of a life time.


	17. Acceptance

**A thousand apologies that I've taken so long with an update. Been so busy since Summer arrived!**

* * *

N'Vek ground his teeth together as he poised himself to lunge directly into Martok. Martok was at the ready, prepared to show the elfin Leprechaun what he was made of when Rosemary suddenly ran inbetween the two of them.

"I will not have you oaf's embarrass me in front of all these strangers and my friends. I don't want either one of you and I'm leaving anyway so there is nothing to fight about."  
She didn't wait for a reply; she simply got up and left the restaurant.  
N'Vek didn't follow after. A woman was never worth so much trouble, especially a human woman.  
Martok on the other hand barged out of the restaurant chasing after her, it was not difficult to catch up to her, but she refused to stop or even face him for that matter.

"Rosemary! We must speak!" He growled, but she wasn't stopping, on the contrary, she was now doing a weird kind of power walk where her hands flapped hard against the wind with each stride that she took. Martok waited until one of her hands flew up in the air again and he quickly took hold of it and spun her around. "I will not let you leave me!" He said as he desperately tried to reach out for her, but she kept pulling back.

"You will unhand me this minute!" She yelled out angrily. Normally such a fiery spirit would send him ablaze with passion but he knew this was not the norm for Rosemary, she was extremely upset and he didn't know what to do about it except to try to find a way to make her see reason.

"I have been a fool." He began.

"A complete idiot!" She yelled back. "And then you made me wait all this time.. Why are you back anyway? Trying to get a farewell fight out of me for old time sake?"

He finally let go of her and stayed standing silent for a while. Rosemary narrowed her eyes, suspicious of what the sudden change in his behavior meant.

"I quit my job." He said suddenly.

Rosemary blinked. "You did what?"

"I quit my job." He repeated. "So that I may devote time to you as I should have before."

She relented; almost. Her face hardened and she folded her arms in front of her. "Oh, and that's supposed to get me to just forget everything?"

"I know you want me too Rosemary! I am not opposed to you fighting me to let out your anger towards me." He finished with a toothy grin. "Believe me that I am not, but perhaps we should do so in a more private setting."  
Rosemary's angry face only got worse, she opened her mouth to give him the yelling of a lifetime but he chose that precise moment to pull her to him and kiss her.  
Whatever words she was about to bash him with were instantly forgotten as she melted in his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The others didn't know where Rosemary and Martok had taken off to, and they were tired of waiting and trying to get a hold of her through the comm with no success, so they all went their separate ways. Jan left with Vorik to visit a museum, Lina left with Taurik to... they never actually said where but all the giggling and lovey dovey talk coming from Lina pretty much gave away what they were going to do.  
Bea walked by herself back to campus feeling a bit off about everything that had happened. For some reason she had found that Romulan Letant to be quite a dashing man, but she shook her head and quickly forgot about him.  
Solok was still in his office, he was surprised to see Bea back so soon.

"Well? How was your outing?" He asked.

Bea thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really sure." She replied.  
A smug smile suddenly formed on Solok's lips as he stood up from his chair and clasped his hands behind his back. "There is no need to thank me."

Bea blinked. "Thank you for what?"

"I thought it necessary to contact the Klingon General Martok and tell him of Cadet Moushtak's leaving."

Bea gasped and Solok raised a brow. Of course she was surprised, of course she was delighted, and now she would come running to him and wrap her petite arms around him and shower him with those sweet kisses of hers. His eyes quickly raked over his desk making sure there were no items on top of it that could break or cause injury. He had told himself that he would wait, but he found his control slipping whenever she was around. He'd have her now if she would let him.

"Oh my gosh! This is all your fault then!" She finally replied, and his smug smirk instantly fell.

"Excuse me?" He finally replied in an abrupt manner.

"A huge fight broke almost broke out at the restaurant! There were all these Romulans there hitting on us and, and, and then Martok showed up when one of them was hitting on her and it was the most horrible thing ever! Please don't tell me you collaborated this!"

"Hit on you? Who hit you?" Solok quickly demanded as he grabbed her and looked at her to try to find any marks or bruises.

Bea sighed. "That's a human phrase Solok, it means that a man is trying to acquire a woman's attention for romantic purposes."

"A Romulan did this to you at the restaurant? Who is he? What is his name?!" He demanded. Bea heard a low growl escape from him and she quickly escaped his grasp and headed for the door. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with his outbursts right now but he was too quick and beat her to it when he saw where she was going.  
Bea could feel him quivering but she didn't know what that meant so she reached up and gently caressed the side of his face to try to soothe him when he suddenly attacked her lips with his own. The electrifying pulse she felt when their tongues met had her forget about trying to fight him off and instead she welcomed him as she wrapped her arms around him. It was everything that he had been wanting and more. Being with this small human completed him despite how illogical it sounded in his mind. Solok grinned into the kiss as he took control; finally, she was going to be his. He could feel it as his fingers trembled against her face and traveled up her psi points. They both slowly sank down to the floor where they eventually stayed for a lengthy period of time.

OoOooOooOoOooOooO

Chex was kicking a soccer ball around, his thoughts concentrated on his 'almost' fight with Martok. He knew it had been foolish to develop feelings for Moushtak, but just as the Klingon heart sometimes picks its own battles to divulge in, sometimes it chooses the most unlikely candidate to love. Perhaps this ordeal was really the life lesson he had needed. Perhaps it was time to seriously consider taking a life companion. Had circumstances been different he wouldn't have given up on fighting for Moushtak, but he knew that she desired Martok in the end, it was he that she had always wanted since the very beginning. It was hard to admit defeat as he sighed loudly and suddenly kicked the soccer ball so hard that it flew clear across the field and only a few seconds did he hear the shattering of glass. He looked up with his eyes wide. "ooops."

* * *

**There's gonna be one more chapter and an epilogue! **


	18. Not Quite The End

**GOSH! She finally updated; dang!**

* * *

Jan was trying for the fifth time not to let Vorik see that she was yawning.

It's not that she didn't like the museum, she herself had worked in one before arriving to this universe, and was an avid lover of history and organizing events and socials but she was tired of doing dull things with Vorik, would it always be that way with them?

She looked over at Vorik who was avidly starring at a ceramic figurine. "I believe it was made with terracotta clay Jan, just look at the darker hues where the piece was chipped."

But instead of looking at said figurine, she stared at him. He blinked rapidly and then turned to face her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"There might be." She replied.

He stood up to his full height and a look of concern briefly passed through his face before returning to its usual neutral mode.

"I hope you are not dissatisfied with anything."

"I might be." Jan replied.

Vorik gave a small huff and tugged at his shirt. He had done this sometimes before and she already knew that it was what she called his "nervous reaction"

"Is there anything that I can assist with presently Jan? Are you not pleased with the display of the museum? Should I contact a curator perhaps? I can try to notify…"

"Vorik… Just shut up and kiss me." She said, and before he could reply, she grabbed him forcefully and kissed him long and thoroughly in the very center of the room, some passerbyers began stopping and gathering around them to view the lifelike exhibition.

"Wow, this museum is great!" Said a kid of about 12 years of age. His mother quickly grabbed him by the hand and tried to usher him away. "Some people should take their business elsewhere!" She mumbled before leaving.

"Perhaps we should heed her advice." Vorik said huskily.

Jan nodded. "I agree, let's go."

When they left arm in arm, the crowd that had gathered around them began wolf whistling and applauding. Vorik lifted a brow. "Humans indeed have rather strange tendencies."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't wanna go to Vulcan! I sweat easily as it is, I'll die of dehydration before the first hour is out!" Bea whined.

"I will make proper accommodations to suit your needs." Solok said as they still lay in the middle of his office.

"And we have to see your family?" She asked.

He nodded. "It would be proper, yes."

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die."

"I inquire as to why you are so negative about our going to Vulcan; I see no logical reason why this must be."

"Are you kidding me? You hated me before! What makes you think your parents will be any different? They'll probably disown you and then chase me down with a lirpa!"

"They will not as long as you act in a normal manner."

"You're asking too much of me Solok." She mumbled.

He raised a brow and then wrapped his arms around her, allowing for his hands to rest around her midsection. "They will accept you, they will have to." He whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean you're in New Orleans? Is this a joke?" Lina said into her communicator. In the background she could hear the music of "Burning Love" blasting in the background.

"Jan is gonna be pissed when she finds out you ran off with Martok and got married in New Orleans! Why couldn't you do a normal wedding where we could all be bridesmaids? What do you mean he wouldn't wait? Blood wine? Nineteen babies?" Lina rolled her eyes. "You're not making any sense Rosemary, you're starting to sound like Bea." And then the communicator went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Lina shook the communicator before huffing and dropping it on the table.

"So, they are married now." Taurik said as he watched Lina with utter fascination from the roomy sofa they had both been occupying for the last three hours.

"Yes, crazy girl; her cousin is going to explode when she finds out. Where do you think her and Vorik could be? I need to notify her."

Taurik raised a brow. "Gaging from my brother's recent behavior, I would guess that he and Jan are probably in the library studying, or perhaps out consuming some kind of green vegetable."

Lina stood there for a moment and shook her head before laughing. "Wow, She really did it didn't she? I really didn't think she'd be the first to get married actually."

"We should perhaps follow in her footsteps sooner than anticipated." Taurik said as he extended his two fingers out to her.

Lina sighed. "I don't know that Bea will be too thrilled about suddenly having to take off to Vulcan but… I guess I could try to convince her." She said before she bypassed his two extended fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly.

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chex was in a sports bar watching a European football game. He howled and cheered when the one player kicked the soccer ball strategically towards the opponent's goal. He became so excitable that he clumsily bumped against the person sitting next to him.

"Watch where you're hollering!" The man beside him said angrily.

"Excuse me!" He huffed and did a double take when he realized that his bar companion was a Romulan. Chex continued to look at him curiously.

"A Romulan? What do you do in these parts?"

"Ahhh, ever the astute Klingon, I am of course drinking this low grade beverage humans refer to as 'beer'" He said as he lifted his mug. "And watching them run about like barbarians." He then pointed towards the screen.

"It may seem that way at first, but it becomes quite interesting once you understand the mechanics of the game." Chex said as he settled down in his seat again.

He looked towards the Romulan again and scowled. "Who are you anyway?"

The Romulan drained his mug and set it down in front of him. The Bartender turned to him with a smile. "Would you like another?"

"Absolutely not, disgusting beverage!" The Romulan hollered.

Chex gave a toothy grin. "You seem to be alright. I'm Chex, been here on Earth for a couple of years now, it's not such a bad place."

The Romulan sneered at him. "I cannot see the day when I finally leave this scrap of a planet!" He banged on the counter again and the motion caused for a small book to fall out of his pocket and land on the counter. Chex didn't miss a beat and quickly picked it up before the Romulan could. He read the title aloud:

"Romancing The Romulan; A Romulan/Human Love story by Lorna Winters." Chex pulled his head back and roared heartily in laughter. The Romulan quickly took the book away from his grasp and hastily stuck it back into his pocket.

"Sooooo, that's why you're here on Earth." Chex said, but before the Romulan could reply, two more Romulans arrived. "Sir, we must leave." One of them said. He gave the Klingon one last glare before he left, leaving Chex with quite the smile on his face.

"Hmmm.. Lorna Winters, she must be quite the woman." He mumbled to himself before returning his attention back to the soccer game.

**Epilogue coming up!**


	19. The Grand Finale

**Epilogue**

**Finally, the ending that you've all been waiting for! I'm looking at you Brenak, you're not in this story so pipe down and drink another Dr. Pepper.**

* * *

The journey to Vulcan had not been an easy one. From the moment they touched soil, both Bea and Jan seemed to be violently sick and spent the majority of their time in the medical ward and consequently it was where the bonding ceremony was performed.

"I always dreamed of getting married in a hospital" Bea said dreamily towards Solok.

"We will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning and have a proper honeymoon, as you humans term it." He replied as he stood by her bio bed.

"Hold that thought Vorik.." Jan said as she waved her arms around, she grabbed a bed pan and hurled in in it.

Bea lifted a brow towards her. "Do you see that?" She said to Solok.

He nodded. "Yes, it is discouraging to see her so ill."

"She's probably already got a couple of Vorik babies in progress!" Bea replied.

Solok blinked but before he could reply, Lina and Rosemary barged into the room holding bouquets of native Vulcan flowers.

"Well, at least the rooms look cozy." Lina said as she lowered her flowers on the table.

"Wheredya leave that beast of Klingon at?" Jan asked.

"He's outside in the waiting room with Taurik." Rosemary replied. "So, I bet you never thought you'd spend your wedding day like this hey?"

Bea sat up on her bed. "Well, if anything positive has come out of this is that by our already being sick, it's spared the in laws the trouble of chasing me down."

"That would not have happened." Solok interrupted.

"Yeah ok." Bea rolled her eyes.

"So…" Rosemary said with a grin on her face. "Have you guys heard the news about Chex?"

"What about him?" Lina asked.

"He's engaged to be married." She said almost laughing out loud in the process.

"Awww, good for him!" Jan replied. "He's such a nice guy, I'm really happy for him."

"You won't believe who he's engaged to though." Rosemary continued.

Bea raised a brow. "I take it that it's someone we know.."

Rosemary moved her head side to side. "Umm…. Actually, we don't know her personally but she's very popular here in this world."

"Well? Who is it?" Solok asked, they all looked at him in shock. "What? Can I not inquire as well?"

Rosemary laughed. "Ok.. ok… He's engaged to Lorna Winters, the famous writer! But apparently they've gone off together because there was some psycho Romulan chasing after her too!"

Jan shook her head. "I don't know how these women do it, running around here and there with danger lurking everywhere you turn."

Lina laughed. "Yeah ok, look at where we're at right now Jan; I wouldn't crow too loudly."

All of the sudden, a fat Ferengi came barging into the room howling wildly with his medical gown hanging open and exposing pretty much everything, following suit were two extremely large Vulcan males tackling him down and restraining him.

"Our sincerest apologies; he escaped from his room and is under a deep medicinal influence, please disregard his presence." One of the Vulcan's said as they tied the Ferengi up. The Ferengi in turn offered them a wide smile before being escorted out.

All of the girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_2 years later_…

"In local news today, Senator Vreenak is apparently stranded on Earth as there is reason to believe that his ship was maliciously sabotaged with the intent of killing him but he was not aboard the ship when it exploded. For the safety of the Senator, his exact location will not be announced; more at 11."

"Geez, what is the world coming to?" Jan said before she turned off the screen and lay the remote on her swollen midsection.

Vorik sighed in turn. "I foresee that his occurrence will not end well."

Jan shrugged. "Oh well, I need to get to bed now anyway, I gotta get up in the morning and see the healer."

Vorik nodded. "That is wise." He said as he embraced her tenderly before heading to his usual meditation.

The next morning, Bea strapped her baby boy of 10 months on a sling after she placed her 2 year old on the stroller. In a few weeks the 2 year old would be going to a special Vulcan school where he would no doubt begin to learn life lessons and all that logic has to offer. It made her cringe slightly but at the same time she thought it would be beneficial that he start learning as soon as possible. He was already so incredibly intelligent, and he wouldn't be alone as Lina's twin boys would be attending as well.

She stopped by the academy to bring Solok his lunch, they sat down for a while to talk and he interacted with both the children before he had to go back to his class. His attitude in general had mellowed out considerably since they had gotten married.  
She met up with the girls at the park, all except Rosemary who was currently in Paris with Martok looking into buying some real estate.

"When does the healer say you're due?" Bea asked as she bounced her 10 month old on her knee.

"Two more weeks." Jan replied.

"Uh oh!" Lina laughed. "These are the crucial months! Have you lashed out at Vorik yet?"

Jan laughed. "Yeah, because we ran out of ice cream."

"That's nothing." Lina said. "I was about an inch away from hitting Taurik with an engineering manual because the smell of incense was making me nauseous."

"Hey! That happened to me too!" Bea replied. "Solok was not happy when he found that I had thrown out his whole collection that had been shipped directly from Vulcan."

"How come you didn't bring the twins today?" Jan asked Lina.

"Taurik stayed home today and insisted that I spend some 'alone' time, I guess I've been kinda moody lately."

"Don't tell me!" Bea's eyes lit up. "Another litter in the works?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Nooo, I'm not pregnant, heaven help me if I was. Two babies are a real handful!"

"Awww, don't tell me that!" Jan said as her eyes already began to water.

"It'll be fine." Bea assured her. "You've got an amazing husband who will help you every step of the way."

Jan's communicator went off then.

"Yeah.. uh huh.. a villa? In Provence? I thought you said you were going to buy in Paris? Last minute change of heart? Hmmm.. yeah I guess that will work…"

Jan pulled the communicator away and looked at them all. "Rosemary wants to know if we want to come to her new villa in Provence."

An eruption of talking and giggling erupted and Jan nodded before returning to her communicator. "I believe that is a yes."

They began making plans to visit Rosemary and Martok in their new villa, all in all life had turned out better than they had expected. They had married their pointy-eared heart throbs, and were building a happy and prosperous life.

**The End**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Somewhere in Alaska…._

Senator Vreenak had been confined to having to stay in the confines of a log cabin facing a river that was overflowing with Salmon. He watched from the window as his guards waved a net around trying to catch them as they jumped out of the water. He sighed to himself and turned around to face the book room he was currently in. Heaven only knew when he'd hear back from the Tal Shiar regarding his predicament, they were neglecting him he knew, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. Suddenly a small burgundy book caught his eyes and he wandered over to an old dusty bookshelf. He carefully picked up the small book and opened it up.

"Hmmm.. an Ancient Earth Egyptian book…"


End file.
